White coloured stars
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi was sold off to help his mother, but under torture from his owners, he escapes with Yami to find a home they can live in. Yaoi. Puzzleshipping. Yeah.
1. The factory

Diao: 'You're starting a new story quickly'.

Me: 'Umm…'

Diao: 'Did you have this story waiting?'

Me: 'Err…maybe…ish…'

Diao: 'I thought so. Why didn't you write it first then?'

Me: 'Because I hadn't filled the holes in'.

Diao: 'What holes?'

Me: '_The _holes'.

Diao: ¬¬ 'Okay'.

Agil: 'We hope you enjoy our new story' ^^

Me: 'You'd better! Just kidding…'

Chapter 1-The factory

Yugi sat on his bed in his room, hugging his knees as he could hear his father talking to another man. Yugi was only fifteen years old, sitting in his bedroom scared. He wasn't very rich-his parents owned a small house and grew or caught their food-nor was he very smart or strong. He was a very weak, small looking teen. He knew that not many people-including his parents-would want him, but now he was praying his father would change his mind.

Yugi's mother was sick, very sick. And because they were too poor they couldn't afford the medicine for her, so his father was selling Yugi off to get some money. Although Yugi didn't want to be sold off. He wanted to help his mother, but not by being taken by some stranger, he didn't know what was going to happen to him. But he was just a mere child, no one was going to listen to him.

He looked up when his bedroom door was opened, seeing a large and bulky stranger at his door. Yugi knew it was pointless to run from him, being enclosed in such a small room. The stranger grabbed his skinny arm, pulling the teen to his feet and dragging him out. Yugi caught his father in his mothers room, tending to his mother. Yugi called out and pleaded to his father, but he ignored his son as he was dragged outside.

They dragged Yugi outside to a horse carriage that was parked outside, the man pushed Yugi inside before getting in himself, telling the rider the place he needed to go before starting to go off. Yugi looked out of the window and watched his home disappear then, a few tears going down his face.

'Sit down kid' The man grumbled, grabbing Yugi's shoulder and pushing him roughly back against his seat. There was nothing else Yugi could do except go along with the stranger.

* * *

Their journey took a few hours, Yugi had dozed off by then, only waking up when the man shook him awake and dragged him out of the carriage. Yugi looked around his surroundings, a chill going up his back. It was a large factory, and the area around it was empty. There were woods beyond a chain fence, and smoke was being poured into the sky by huge chimneys.

The man dragged Yugi forwards, the teen being uncertainly about the new and depressing environment he was in. But the mans grip was tough, and he was forced in through the large metal doors.

The man pulled Yugi down the corridors as he looked around, there were children the same-and even younger then himself-working in large rooms. There was lots of metal and fire, and the others had dirty smudged on their faces, so Yugi could tell that while he was here he was going to do a lot of manual work.

They soon came to the door where two guards stood by it, they opened it for them so they walked straight in. It was an office; there was a plump man sitting behind a desk, some filing cabinets to one side of the room, and some fancy paintings hanging on the wall. Yugi looked around the room taking it all in, never having seen such a exquisite room.

'What is it?' The plump man asked.

'A new kid' The man shook Yugi slightly 'Some desperate guy gave his son for money'.

The plump man mumbled some things as he stood up and going to one of the filing cabinets, he pulled out a piece of paper before seating himself again and taking a pen to write with 'Your name child'.

The man let go of Yugi, leaving a red mark around his wrist so Yugi could speak for himself 'Y-Y-Yugi sir…' Yugi replied nervously.

'Hmm…' He quickly wrote it down before looking up at him 'How old are you child?'

'F-Fifteen…' He said quietly, getting too nervous and scared to speak.

'What? Speak up child and stop whimpering'.

'Fi-Fifteen'.

'Good' He wrote some more things down before reaching into the desk and grabbing a collar and handing it to the other man 'Here, put this on him'.

The man took it off him, turning to Yugi and putting the collar around his neck. Yugi winced as the man pulled slightly hard on his neck, but kept silent as he fitted the collar on his neck. Yugi looked down at the thick black collar around his neck, wondering what it was supposed to represent.

'What's the number?' The plump man asked.

The bulky man brought Yugi closer, reading the small tag attached to the collar 'Eight one three sir'.

He mumbled some things before jotting that down 'Alright, take him away. He'll start work in the morning'.

The man took hold of Yugi's wrist again, pulling him out of the office and through the corridors again. Yugi looked around confused as he kept his mouth silent, though wanting to outburst how scared he was was tempting. They came to a corridor where there were many metal doors, they were solid steel and looked like they were meant to keep things in. They stopped at one door, the man unlocked it and opened it before shoving Yugi in, and without another word slammed the door shut and locked it again. The slamming of the door echoed around the small room; it was small-a little too small-and the only furniture was two beds, one already been occupied by another person. Yugi cringed when he realised he wasn't alone in the room, backing up to the door as the other person approached.

'Don't be scared' The other person calmed, his voice surprising sounded rather soft and pleasing to hear after all the rough men 'I won't hurt you'.

A few tears ran down Yugi's face as he looked up at the male 'I…I want to go home…'

'Yeah…I could guess that'.

Yugi looked down, seeing the same collar he had around the other persons neck. He pointed to it shakily.

'Y-You have…the same one as me…' Yugi said nervously.

He looked down at his collar and touched it gently 'Yeah…it just means the fat guy owns you and that you're a worker'.

Yugi nodded, feeling a bit calmer with this person as he knew that they were on the same level 'M-My name is Yugi…'

'I'm Yami' He introduced 'I guess we're roommates'.

'W-What is this place?'

'It's a factory that makes weapons' Yami explained as walked back to his bed and sat down on it 'We're the ones making the weapons, so you better know how to work with iron'.

Yugi shook his head 'I-I don't know anything of that sort…'

Yami sighed 'I'll show you then. You just stick close to me, okay?'

Yugi nodded, then walking over to Yami he threw his arms around him and cried into the teens shoulder. Yami just sat there, not exactly sure what to do but he turned to Yugi.

'Hey…are you alright?' Yami asked.

Yugi nodded, keeping his face pressed against Yami's shoulder as he cried heavily into it. Yami simply hugged the smaller one close, not sure how to calm him down and simply waited for him to finish his tears. Yugi held tightly onto Yami, feeling as if he-a complete stranger to the young boy-was all he had left to cling on to. In his new, scary world, he was Yugi's only friend to trust and rely on.

******************************End of chapter 1******************************

Me: 'Hehe, I've always wanted to do a depressive story'.

Diao: 'Vann, most of your stories are depressive. You kill half of the characters anyway'.

Me: 'Huh…I guess so…but still! It's a sad, depressive sort of feeling!'

Diao: 'Oh jeez…'

Me: 'Mwhahahaha!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'If you dare…'


	2. The harsher world

Me: 'Why did you let me name this story?'

Diao: 'Because you're the writer…'

Me: 'But the name sucks! Why can't I think of good names!'

Chapter 2-The harsher world

'Yugi. Yugi wake up'.

Yugi groaned but opened his eyes slowly, jumping a little when he saw Yami standing over him and didn't realise who he was until seeing him clearly.

'Oh…Yami…' Yugi muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

'Come on, we'll be late' Yami persisted as he grabbed Yugi's wrist and pulled him out of the bed and out of the room.

Yugi looked around confused, seeing other children leave their rooms and follow the large crowd, though where they were going Yugi wasn't sure to. He looked at the other children, they were dirty and some were far too young to be working. Yugi couldn't help but feel sad, that these children were going to have to go through what he was going to go through, yet he was more older so he would be more prepared. Yugi caught up with Yami and held onto the back of his shirt.

'Yami…where are we going?' Yugi asked in a low whisper.

'To work' Yami replied quietly 'Just stick with me, you'll be fine'.

Yugi nodded, moving closer to the older one as they carried on walking.

* * *

They lead the line of children into the larger rooms, inside were many large and bulky machines. Some of them had fire within their bellies while some other ones were just dark and dirty. Yami held Yugi's hand and pulled Yugi towards some tables, they both sat down with some other children before there was a loud whistle-which made Yugi cringe and cover his ears-then everyone else got to work. Yami turned to Yugi, seeing him curl slightly.

'Are you alright?' Yami asked.

Yugi nodded and took his hands from his ears 'That was really loud…what do we have to do?'

'Ever made a sword?' Yami asked as he picked a blade up, Yugi shook his head 'Well…you better follow my lead'.

Yugi nodded, then picking up a similar blade only to drop it 'Ow!' Yugi sucked his finger as blood started to seep through the cut he had.

'And…try not to cut yourself' Yami added.

Yugi nodded, sucking on his finger for a while before it finally stopped and he could carry on with work.

* * *

Yugi watched Yami during the day. Copying him as he carefully fitted the already made blades into hilts and created pommels, and if Yugi got stuck on anything he asked Yami and he'd willingly help, though when a guard passed them he left Yugi to figure it out; explaining the guards would beat them if they helped one another or slowed work by not doing it. After a while Yugi got the general idea on how to put them together, though it was still tough as he wasn't as strong as Yami to fit them together.

'You think this is good enough!' The children looked up when they heard a raised voice, one of the guards stood in front one of the smaller children, tears flooding from his eyes.

'I-I'm sorry!' The boy pleaded 'Please! I-I'll do it again!'

'We don't have time for mistakes like you!'

The guard picked up one of the swords from the other children and swung it at the boy. Yugi quickly hid his face in Yami's chest as he heard the sword cut through the skin and the scream of pain from the child, Yugi flinched and kept his face firmly against Yami's chest as the guard ordered someone to take the kid away to clean him up. Yami put held Yugi gently to try and calm the teen down.

'Alright! Everyone back to work!' The guard shouted and the other children started working again.

Yami looked down at Yugi, still being curled up in his chest. Yami shook Yugi a little to get the teen to move.

'Yugi. We have to work' Yami said quietly.

'I-I can't' Yugi mumbled 'I-I'm too scared!'

'It'll be alright. I promise'.

'No it won't!'

'It will I swear I'll look after you. Just please…we'll both get in trouble'.

Yugi looked up at Yami slowly, giving a nod and moving away from the older one, small shivers going up and down his body as he resumed with his work though still shaking slightly. Yami watched Yugi for a while before turning back to his work and carrying on with it, thought worried that Yugi remained silent for the rest of the day.

* * *

After they had finished their work, they were forced back to their rooms and then some minutes later they were given food to eat out of the whole day, Yugi had forgotten about the lack of food he had-seeing as he often went days having only one meal-and even the food they had didn't look appetising. Yugi made a rough guess that it was gruel or something close to it.

'I…I'm not hungry' Yugi said quietly, putting the bowl aside.

Yami looked up at Yugi, giving a sigh as he walked over and sat next to Yugi on his bed 'Is it…about today?'

Yugi nodded, bringing his knees up to hug them 'It's just…so horrible…'

'I know. They do that a lot. They even kill kids here if they don't do good work'.

Yugi shivered again and hugged his knees tighter 'I don't want to be here…'

'I know' Yami put his bowl aside and put his arm around Yugi's shoulders 'It'll be fine though'.

'Will it?'

Yami nodded is head 'Yes. I'll make sure you won't get hurt. I promise'.

Yugi nodded and leaned into Yami some more 'Will…that boy be alright?'

'I think he will' Yami comforted as he stroked Yugi's hair 'It was only a finger or two'.

Yugi shivered again 'But still…are they always that mean?'

'Yes' Yami replied 'For the younger kids they're just used for beatings. And for the more older ones we're just sex slaves for them'.

'Have…you…ever…?'

Yami shook his head 'No. They prefer the girls more then the guys around here'.

'Oh…' Yugi held onto Yami as he closed his eyes 'I'm scared Yami…really scared…'

'It'll be alright' Yami comforted as he hugged Yugi closer 'I'm here for you'.

* * *

The next day followed as the other, woken up by Yami as he dragged the small teen to work, sitting with Yami as he helped Yugi put the handles on the sword and more abuse from the guards-even hitting Yugi on some occasions. But he was glad when the day was over, only to get stopped with Yami by a guard.

'You two, take the swords up' He growled before walking off.

Yugi turned to Yami for an explanation, but Yami only walked over to two bundles and picked one up, Yugi followed his lead and picked up the other bundle though struggled to hold it as it weighed a lot.

'Follow me' Yami said as he lead Yugi out of the large room 'We'll take them to the store room'.

'Store room?' Yugi repeated as he followed Yami out.

'Yes. We put the swords in there and then they're ready for the buyers to come and pick them up'.

'Buyers? Other people come here?'

'Yes. But they won't help you escape if that's what you're thinking'.

Yugi blinked confused 'Why?'

'They're worse then the guards are' Yami muttered as he shifted the bundle in his arms.

'How come?'

'They torture you mentally'.

Yami lead Yugi to a room at the end of the corridor, managing to open it and let Yugi go in first. When the small teen got in the room, he gave a sigh and dropped the bundle in his arms before flexing his arms, the weight having hurt the smaller ones arms. Yami walked in and put the bundle next to Yugi's as he looked at the teen.

'Are you alright Yugi?' Yami asked.

Yugi nodded 'Yeah'.

Yugi looked around the small room, seeing boxes upon boxes filled with many different kind of swords waiting for someone to collect them, labels across the boxes with different peoples names.

'What do we do now?' Yugi asked.

'We have to sort them out' Yami replied as he unwrapped the bundle of swords 'Do you know the different kinds?' Yugi shook his head as he unwrapped his own 'Okay…this is a broadsword' Yami held up a broadsword, showing it to Yugi before slipping it in one box 'They have to go in that box'.

Yugi looked through the swords before picking one up and showing it to Yami, Yami nodded so Yugi put it in the box along with Yami's.

'This one is a longsword' Yami showed it before putting it in another box, Yugi copying him 'Cutlass. And this is a rapier'.

'Are there a lot of swords types to remember?' Yugi asked, already forgetting a few.

'Yes' Yami gave a small smile 'Don't worry, you'll catch on soon'.

'I hope so' Yugi said quietly "Because I don't want to make a mistake and get hurt for it…"

Yugi stayed with Yami for the remaining of the time, letting Yami direct him to where the right swords should be. They got it finished soon and headed back to their room again, when it got darker and everyone had fallen asleep Yugi laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling. He wondered if his parents were doing better without him, and if his mother was getting ill. He gave a sigh and turned over in his bed, closing his eyes and trying to get some sleep, he would never know as he was never going to see them again.

******************************End of chapter 2******************************

Me: 'I'm so cruel. So very cruel'.

Diao: 'We know'.

Me: 'Mwhahahaha!'

Diao: 'That's all you ever say!'

Me: 'True. But man…making swords is not an easy business. Jeez'.

Diao: 'Rambling Vann'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. To promise to protect

Diao: 'Vann…why this again-?'

Me: 'EVILNESS!'

Diao: 'I thought so…'

Chapter 3-To promise to protect

It had been a few months since Yugi had stayed in the factory. He had picked up all the needed skills he could from Yami, so at least he didn't make mistakes in his work and get punished for them. By then Yugi's clothes were dirty, his skin was stained-especially his hands-and he had been more skinnier then ever before, Yugi had started to count the days wondering how much longer he'd survive.

They all sat in the factory rooms again, making the weapons like they were ordered too. Yugi sat next to Yami as they worked together, Yugi was straining to keep his eyes open and put the pieces together as to him, they felt far too heavy. Yugi groaned when his stomach growled, letting one hand go down and stroke it to try and soothe it, having had very little to eat his stomach had something to say about that.

'Oi!' The guard hit Yugi over the head 'Don't stop working' He growled.

Yugi frowned but tried his best to ignore his stomach and carry on working, not wanting to get hit again. Yami watched Yugi before turning back to his work, also not wanting to get hurt for lacking behind his work.

After a few hours, Yugi started to feel tired. His eyes were growing weak and his hands fumbled around slightly, Yugi sighed and rubbed his eyes, persisting them to stay awake just a little longer.

'Hey!' The guard hit Yugi over the head again 'Stop slacking off!'

Yugi glared at the handle he had in his hand as the guard walked off, it was a sudden feeling and one Yugi couldn't control; he picked up the heavy handle before standing up and hitting the guard as hard as he could over the head. Everyone turned and gasped as the guard hit the floor with a loud thud and groan. Yugi stood frozen where he was, knowing that once the guard got up him would most likely get severely punished. But then Yugi was pulled back in his seat and Yami took the handle out of his hands, standing in Yugi's place instead, Yugi was confused why Yami stood in his place instead.

The guard stood up and groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, he then turned to see Yami standing behind him with the handle in his hands 'You!' He hit the handle out of Yami's hand and struck him hard across the face, making Yugi cringe 'You'll wish you were never born!'

The man grabbed Yami by the scruff of his shirt and dragged him away from the others and out of the large room. Yugi sat in his seat, wishing he could go after Yami and the guard, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything. And what made it worse, it was his fault that Yami got in trouble.

'Alright! Back to work!' Another guard shouted out, making everyone else turn back to their work. Yugi had no choice but to also carry on, praying with everything he got to that Yami would be alright.

* * *

Yami hadn't come back, even after work had finished and the food was passed on to the other children. Yugi sat in his room, getting more and more sick with worry about Yami's safety. He laid curled up on his bed and looked to Yami's, he occasionally dozed off, but he kept waking up as he wanted to wait for Yami to return. He opened his eyes when he heard the door open and sat up, only to see a guard at the door.

'Come with me' He growled, Yugi obeyed and got up from his bed, following the man out of his room and down the corridor.

Yugi bit his lip and played with his clothes as he walked, wondering what it is they wanted him for and if Yami would be back when he returned. The guard led Yugi through the corridors until they came to a group of the guards with the plump man Yugi had seen on his first day to the factory. He turned when they approached, a smug smile crept across his face.

'This is his roommate?' He asked, getting a nod from the guard. He then turned to Yugi 'I suppose you're wondering where you're little friend is right?' Yugi nodded nervously, making the man smile more 'Let this be a warning to you and all your little friends' He said proudly as he unlocked the door they surrounded 'That we are not people to be messed with, and we'll take every action we need'.

He opened the door and let Yugi go in first, Yugi walked shakily inside and gasped at the sight. Yami sat against the wall inside the room, blood and bruises covered his face and arms, he breathed heavily as he looked up at the smaller teen, clearly in pain.

'Yami!' Yugi ran over to him, falling to his knees as he tried not to hurt Yami anymore and yet try and help him 'Are you alright? I'm so sorry!'

'I'm fine…Yugi…' Yami said quietly.

'Make sure these two go back to their room' The plump man ordered to the guards 'I'm going back to my office'.

'Goodnight sir' Two guards walked in and pulled both Yugi and Yami up to their feet before pushing them out 'Go on! Get back to your room!'

Yugi turned to Yami as he winced in pain, thinking it was the only thing he could do, he put Yami's arm around his shoulder and held his waist to help him go back to their room.

'I'm so sorry Yami…' Yugi whispered to him as they walked.

'It's alright Yugi' Yami reassured.

* * *

Yugi helped Yami back to their room, taking Yami over to his bed and sit him down. Yami hissed in pain and rubbed his middle, Yugi bit his lip as he watched Yami sit in pain, wondering what he could do.

'Is…there something I can do?' Yugi asked.

Yami shook his head as he laid down 'No…I'll be alright…'

'Yami…' Yugi sniffled as he wiped his eyes from the growing tears 'I'm so sorry! I should be the one that got hurt! Not you!'

'It's alright' Yami lifted his bruised hand up to Yugi, stroking his cheek with a small smile 'I said I'd look after you…and I have…so it's alright…'

Yugi nodded and agreed with Yami as he wiped away his tears, though knowing deep down that it was his fault and that it was him who should've been lying on his bed in pain.

* * *

They expected Yami to still work; though it was no surprise to the two teens. Yugi constantly kept looking towards Yami, seeing the purple bruises scattered over his skin and the dried blood over his lips. It was an occasional thing that when a guard passed Yami they would hit him hard over the head and carried on, Yugi flinched at those times, like he could feel the pain as well. But all Yami did was cringe-and when the guard walked off-carry on working, Yugi guessed that Yami was just more tougher then he was.

When the day had finished and they were sent back to their rooms, Yugi watched Yami carefully as he poked his food and ate very little. Yugi bit his lip as Yami put his bowl aside.

'Are…you feeling alright Yami?' Yugi asked worriedly.

'Yeah…just a little sick is all' Yami laid on his bed 'I'll just sleep it off I think'.

'Okay…goodnight Yami'.

Yami nodded and turned over on his bed. Yugi sighed and quickly finished his meal before curling up in his own bed as he didn't want to keep Yami awake if he needed his sleep. It was only a few hours later did Yugi wake up again.

Yugi opened his eyes slowly, hearing a soft sob. Yugi looked up, knowing it wasn't him, and that there was only one other person in the room.

'Yami?' Yugi said quietly.

'Yes?' Yami replied.

'Are you crying?'

There was a moment of silence before there was a small 'Yes…' From Yami.

Yugi sat up in his bed, seeing Yami still turned in his bed as he rubbed his eyes. Yugi slipped out of his own bed and walked over to Yami, sitting in his bed and touching Yami's shoulder.

'What's wrong?' Yugi asked.

'It just…hurts is all…' Yami muttered as he rubbed his cheek.

Yugi bit his lip, the bruises must've been hurting Yami so much to make him cry about it. Yugi laid down in Yami's bed and hugged him gently, making sure he didn't hurt Yami anymore accidentally.

'I'm sorry Yami…' Yugi whispered 'I really am…'

'It's alright. I forgive you' Yami turned over so he faced Yugi and rested his face against Yugi's chest 'It wasn't your fault…'

'But it is' Yugi stroked Yami's hair as he rested his head against his and also started to cry 'You wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for me'.

'I would. Sooner or later'.

'But not because of me'.

'That makes it better' Yami gave a small smile as he closed his eyes 'I feel better that I defended you rather then getting hurt for no reason…so please…it's alright…'

Yugi nodded, finally giving up as he stroked Yami's hair for comfort 'I'll protect you this time Yami' Yugi whispered 'I'll make sure you won't get hurt anymore, and that you'll get better, and that one day we'll escape together, and we'll live like rich people'.

Yami smiled and hugged Yugi back 'Yeah…that sounds good'.

Yugi smiled and closed his eyes as well, stroking Yami's hair softly in hope it would help him go back to sleep again.

'Yugi…'

'Yes Yami?'

'You have a soft chest' Yami mumbled before resting more against Yugi's chest.

Yugi blushed to a pink colour 'Thanks…' He whispered, then both teens falling asleep, comfortable being curled up next to one another.

********************************End of chapter 3****************************

Me: 'Mwhahahaha!'

Diao: 'Is this going to be one of those stories where Yami is going to get beaten up all the time?'

Me: 'No. Will have his fair share of trauma'.

Diao: 'I would say good…but I don't think it is…'

Me: 'Hehe'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. The escape

Me: 'Start that great escape music!'

Diao: '…Why?'

Me: 'Because it's awesome!'

Chapter 4-The escape

Yugi and Yami still worked in the factory, Yugi keeping an eye on Yami and helping him out whenever he could. It was Yugi's turn to look after the older male this time after all he had been through, he made sure to try and do more of Yami's work and help with his pain, even sleeping with Yami seemed to make them both happy-all of what Yugi did gave him a feeling that he was helping out whenever he could.

Yugi had been given the bundles to take to the storage room, though it wasn't with Yami, it was with some other child. Yugi thought to himself as he placed the right weapons in the right place, he was still desperately trying to think of somehow to escape.

It seemed impossible to break the large prison; they were locked in their rooms with no windows to break out of, the corridors were patrolled at all times, and when they were in the large rooms they were always watched-if not by the guards by the other workers. And Yugi was sure that two teens like themselves couldn't fight out. It seemed a hopeless case.

Yugi looked up when he heard the door open, seeing the other kid finishing and a guard peeking in before shutting the door behind him. Yugi sighed and carried on working before looking up, and a sudden idea hit him. The storage room had a window, and it looked just about the right size for a skinny body like theirs to slip out of.

Yugi put the weapons down and walked over to it, peeking out of the window to look at the surroundings; there was a small part of the roof underneath the window and then the courtyard before coming to the fence and the woods beyond. Yugi bit his lip, it looked like a risk to take, but if it meant freedom it surely was worth it.

* * *

When Yugi returned to Yami in their room, they waited until they were given their food before Yugi explained about the escape idea he had, about the window in the storage room and how easy it would be for them to escape if they wanted to. Yami sighed and looked to Yugi.

'It can be dangerous' Yami whispered 'What if we get caught? They could kill us'.

'I know…' Yugi sighed 'But I'm willing to take that risk if you are…'

Yami sighed and ran his hand through his hair 'I don't know…escaping sounds…I don't know Yugi. I don't know if it's a good idea'.

'I promised you that I'd get you out of here. I'm not going to back down from that, I want to see you past that fence'.

Yami gave a small smile 'You won't see me passed it until I see you over it as well'.

Yugi gave a small giggle 'So…what do you think? You don't have to if you don't want to'.

'Well…I guess it is worth taking the risk' Yami smiled at Yugi 'Though…how are we supposed to get to the storage room?'

'We'll just have to wait until we both get sent together' Yugi sighed 'Not sure how long that will be…but it will be worth it'.

Yami nodded 'I hope so…'

* * *

It only happened a few weeks later, both Yami and Yugi were hauled with filling the storage room together. When they reached the room, they dumped the weapons on the floor before Yugi headed to the window and opened it, looking out again and turning to Yami.

'Do you think you can fit through?' Yugi asked Yami.

'I should do' Yami said quietly 'You go first'.

'Okay'.

Yugi pulled himself through the window then, regretting going head first as soon as he got out of the window he fell and landed on his back on the hard roof. He hissed in pain as he sat up and rubbed his back, he looked up to see Yami looking out of the window when he heard the heavy thud.

'Are you okay Yugi?' Yami asked.

'I'm fine' Yugi stood up to show he was alright 'Come on Yami, you next'.

Yami nodded before disappearing, then letting his legs go through first, Yugi couldn't help but groan knowing he should've exited that way as well. Yami soon hung out of the window, holding onto the ledge as he looked down to see how far down it was.

'Hey!' Yami quickly let go of the ledge as the voice could be heard and landed on his feet. He then quickly grabbed Yugi's hand 'They're escaping! They're escaping!'

'Lets go Yugi!' Yami pulled Yugi over to the edge of the roof before jumping down to the ground and running towards the fence.

When Yugi and Yami reached the fence, there was guards quickly running towards them. The two teens climbed up the fence, Yugi reaching the top first and waiting for Yami to join him before they jumped over to the other side. Yami grabbed Yugi's hand again and pulled him into the woods as the guards quickly ran to the gates and decided to chase them from there-though it gave Yugi and Yami a chance to put a little more distance between them as they had to go to the other side to pass through the gates.

Yami didn't let go of Yugi's hand while they ran through the woods, even if Yugi tripped he pulled him up and they carried on running, both too scared to stop running for even a small breath of air. They could hear the guards distant voices in the woods catching up, Yugi's heart started to pound a bit more faster as they were slowing down with exhaustion and the guards were closing in.

'Up here!' Yami pulled Yugi towards a tree, picking him up and making sure he grabbed onto a branch to climb up into it. Yami followed Yugi and climbed up into the tree as high as they could go. But Yami pulled Yugi closer and put a hand over his mouth when the guards voices were upon them, so Yugi kept quiet.

Yugi looked down when he saw the guards, but as they were so high up, the branches and leaves covered most of them and all Yugi could see was small parts of them. They yelled at each other and split up afterwards. They stayed quiet for a few moments before Yami took his hand away from Yugi's mouth.

'I think they've gone…' He whispered, letting Yugi go as he climbed down a little lower and checked the surroundings 'Yeah…we should stay here though…they'll probably come back this way'.

Yugi nodded and moved out of the way as Yami climbed back up and sat next to the small teen, Yugi scooted closer and rested against Yami, making him put his arm around Yugi to hold him steady.

'We're free…' Yugi whispered.

'Yes…finally…' Yami agreed, giving a small smile at the thought.

* * *

They didn't have to wait too long, about an hour or so later when the guards came back, the same way like Yami said they would've. They looked down and watched the guards walk past the tree without them noticing the teens sitting casually on a branch. When they had passed Yugi and Yami left the safety of the tree and continued through the woods, hoping to get far away from the factory as they possibly could before nightfall.

Yugi looked up at the sky, seeing the orange sky becoming darker and darker; it had been so long since he had seen the sky, he had almost forgotten what it looked like-or how beautiful it was.

'It's getting late Yami' Yugi said quietly, making the older one look up 'Do you think we should stop now?'

Yami looked to Yugi before looking around the woods and giving a sigh 'Well…we'll go on for a little bit more, do you think you can handle that?'

Yugi nodded, holding tightly to Yami's hand as they continued walking again, they only stopped when the light was starting to fade and they wouldn't be able to see where they were going. They found an uprooted tree, and though it might've not been the best bed in the world, it was okay for them for now.

Yugi laid next to Yami, shivering slightly as another cold night chill went up his back 'I'm so cold' Yugi whimpered.

Yami sighed 'Yeah…me too…' Yami opened his eyes and looked up at the night sky 'Yugi, look' Yugi looked up as well 'Look at all the stars'.

Yugi looked up at all the many glowing spots against the sky, giving a small smile as he rested his head on Yami's chest 'They look so pretty'.

'Yeah…' Yami sighed and pulled Yugi closer 'They can make us warm'.

Yugi frowned and turned to Yami 'How so?'

'Because good things make people warm right? And the stars are pretty for you, so they should make you warm, right?'

Yugi thought to himself for a few moments before nodding 'Yeah…I suppose so' He laid back down on Yami's chest watched the stars in the sky 'Yami…where will you go?'

'I don't know' Yami hummed in thought 'My mother wanted to get rid of me…so I'm sure she wouldn't be too thrilled if she saw me'.

'Oh…' Yugi played with Yami's shirt before smiling 'You can come live with me!'

Yami turned to the smaller teen 'Really?'

'Sure! I bet my parents would love you! You're big and strong! You're better then me!'

Yami chuckled 'Well…if it's alright with them. I'd love to'.

'Great!' Yugi giggled and snuggled into his chest 'I think you'd make a great older brother'.

Yami laughed and put his arms around Yugi to hold him closer 'Not sure about that. But I'll do my best'.

Yugi smiled 'Yami…'

'Yes?'

'Why are the stars white?'

Yami blinked 'Huh?'

'The stars…they look white to me…'

Yami looked up at the stars, giving a small smile 'I don't know…because they?'

Yugi giggled quietly 'White coloured stars…'

'Yeah' Yami turned to Yugi as he saw the teen starting to drift off 'Goodnight Yugi'.

'Goodnight Yami…'

Yugi gave a small yawn before finally falling asleep some while later. Yami kept Yugi close before he started to feel tired and tried fighting back his sleepy eyes and his yawns, though a few hours later Yami couldn't keep awake anymore and gladly fell asleep with Yugi curled up in his arms as they slept through the cold night.

******************************End of chapter 4******************************

Diao: 'So you finally found a way to put the title in'.

Me: 'Yes I found a way to put it in'.

Diao: 'Don't take it out on me. It's not like I name your weird stories'.

Me: 'Well you're the only person I can attack'.

Diao: 'Then god it's not Agil as well'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. The beginning of the journey

Me: 'Hmm…escaped…now what will happen'.

Diao: 'I've read the-'

Me: 'No you haven't!'

Chapter 5-The beginning of the journey

Yami woke up first when he heard the morning birds sing in the trees, Yami groaned but opened his eyes, rubbing them slightly as he looked around the woods. Seeing the golden light trickle through the leaves and branches of the trees, he looked down in his arms to see Yugi still asleep and cuddled up in his arms. Yami gave a small smile and shook Yugi gently.

'Yugi. Yugi time to wake up'.

Yugi opened his eyes, looking up at Yami and then the surroundings. He gave a yawn and sat up 'What time is it?' Yugi asked as he rubbed his eyes.

'I don't know' Yami stood up and stretched 'It's morning I know that'.

'Oh…' Yugi gave another yawn before standing up, then turning to Yami 'Yami…'

'Yeah Yugi?'

'What…what way is home?'

Yami bit his lip, then looking around the never-ending forest and sighing 'I…I don't know' Yami turned to Yugi and gave him a reassuring smile 'But we'll find it together. Alright?'

Yugi nodded and held Yami's hand as they started to walk through the forest again, they weren't sure where they were going to going to go. But they were going to be together.

* * *

They walked for an hour or two before there was a loud growl, Yugi put his hand over his stomach and whimpered slightly, making Yami turn to him.

'I'm hungry…' Yugi whimpered, looking up at the older one.

'Yeah…I am too' Yami replied, looking around 'I'm sure there must be some sort of food around here…'

They continued to go through the forest, trying to ignore their hungered stomachs as they continued to go through the forest. Then Yami pulled Yugi to a stop as he looked around the forest, Yugi blinked in confusion as he didn't see anything nor hear anything.

'What's wrong?' Yugi asked confused.

'Can you smell that?' Yami asked as he sniffed the air, then pulling Yugi towards the smell 'It's food'.

'Food?' Yugi repeated 'Out here?'

'Maybe someone lives here' Yami explained as he carried on 'I mean…it's not impossible'.

They continued until they spotted a small cottage in the woods, it looked very well kept and smoke was coming out of the chimney so someone was obviously living there. Yami looked around and spotted the source of the smell, it was a meat pie coming from inside the cottage, sitting outside the window. Yami checked the surroundings before turning to Yugi.

'Wait here' He whispered before creeping out from the foliage and towards the house.

Yugi kept where he was but was eagerly looking out for any signs of people, not sure what Yami was planning but wanting to help as much as he could. Yami crept up to the window, looking in and checking the coast before taking the pie and hurrying back to Yugi with it, the two teens ran off a little while before stopping and looking at the pie in Yami's hands.

'But…isn't stealing wrong?' Yugi asked as Yami sat down with it.

'Well…I guess it isn't if you're really desperate' Yami assured, managing to tear gently a part off for Yugi and hold it to him 'You can starve if you want'.

Yugi shook his head, taking the piece of meat pie and eating it, despite it still being hot. Yami took a piece as well and ate it as well, both being hungry and not really caring if it was too hot and burnt their mouths. Yami made sure Yugi got more then he did, wanting the smaller teen to get his strength back for their journey ahead.

* * *

They walked on again, coming to a road sometime later so decided to follow that in hope they would reach a town sooner or later, and then from there on they would figure a way to get to their home.

It started to get dark as the sky turned orange, Yami looked up at the sky then turning to Yugi, he held Yami's hand as was starting to get tired. Yami sighed and turned to Yugi, kneeling down with his back turned.

'Here, climb on' Yami offered.

Yugi nodded, climbing onto Yami's back and wrapping his arms around his neck. Yami held Yugi's legs and hooked them over his hips as he stood up and carried Yugi down the road. Yugi gave a small yawn and rested his head on Yami's shoulder.

'I'm so tired…' Yugi mumbled 'We've walked for hours…and had no food…'

'It'll be alright' Yami reassured 'Remember, once we get home we'll be free, and we'll have all the foods in the world and we won't have to worry about anything, right?'

Yugi nodded in response and rested his head more onto Yami's shoulder, the light was fading slowly, so Yami decided to leave the road for tonight and try to find somewhere for them to sleep for the night. Yami soon came across a lake, it was empty and quiet so Yami thought it to be the best place to stay for the night.

He let Yugi off who slumped to the ground and hugged his knees, he looked around at the lake and turned to Yami.

'Why did we stop here?' Yugi asked.

'Well no one is here' Yami explained as he took his shirt off 'And secondly we can have a bath here'.

Yugi blinked as Yami slipped off his pants and slipped himself into the water 'But…we don't know what lives in the water'.

'Fishes probably' Yami replied as he swam a little and smiled 'It feels good to be clean'.

He held his breath as he ducked under the water to get his hair wet, then surfaced. He turned to Yugi, realising the smaller teen still sat on the bank.

'Come on Yugi, the water is a little cold, but it's perfectly fine' Yami persisted.

Yugi shook his head 'I-I can't' Yugi stuttered embarrassedly 'I don't know how to swim'.

'Oh' Yami swam back to the bank and smiled 'Well…you can hold onto me, I'll make sure you won't drown. Does that sound good?'

Yugi nodded and stood up, then getting undressed before sitting on the edge of the bank, his feet dipped into the water as he shivered at the cold touch.

'It's cold…'

'You get used to it' Yami reassured as he held Yugi's hands, gently pulling him into the water. Once he was in Yugi clung to Yami's neck tightly, scared to let go 'Are you alright?'

'I-I think so…' Yugi looked down into the water 'It's so deep…'

'Yeah. But if you move your legs you'll stay at the top, okay?'

Yugi nodded as he kicked his legs gently back and forth to keep him afloat. Yami smiled and held onto Yugi to assure him he wouldn't drown.

'Do you want to go under now?' Yami asked Yugi.

Yugi nodded and held tightly 'It…won't be for long will it?' Yugi asked timidly.

'No. Just a second or two, alright?'

Yugi nodded as they held their breath and ducked under the water so their hair got wet again before surfacing again, Yugi took a large breath of air when they surfaced and rested against Yami who still kept hold of him.

'Are you okay Yugi?' Yami asked, noticing the teens heavy breathing.

'Yeah…just so scary' Yugi panted quietly as he rested his head on Yami's shoulder.

'It's okay' Yami patted Yugi's head to calm him down 'We won't do it again. Your hair is quite wet'.

Yugi nodded, then frowned 'Yami'.

'Yes?'

'How are we going to get dry again?' Yugi asked.

'Err…' Yami bit his lip and chuckled 'I didn't think of that. I guess we'll just have to wait and let ourselves dry off'.

'But what if someone sees us?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'We ain't doing nothing wrong'.

'I guess…' Yugi smiled and nuzzled his shoulder 'Yami…we'll get home right?'

'I know we will. Nothing will stop us I'm sure of it'.

'And you won't leave me…right?'

Yami shook his head 'No. I won't leave you. Never'.

*****************************End of chapter 5*******************************

Me: 'You gotta love skinny-dipping'.

Diao: 'I don't think anyone would want to see you skinny-dipping'.

Me: 'Oh yeah, well I know a few people who would want to see you doing that'.

Diao: 'Shut up'.

Me: 'Hehe'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. Miss Valentine

Me: 'Time to cause some trouble'.

Diao: 'Great'.

Me: 'Indeed it is'.

Chapter 6-Miss Valentine

Yugi woke up the next morning, opening his eyes to see the lake by his side and an arm draped over his waist. Yugi looked down at the arm before looking over his shoulder and seeing the naked sleeping Yami by his side. Yugi giggled quietly before slipping out of his hold and picking up his clothes, slipping them back on so he was dressed-even though his body felt a little sticky after their swim yesterday-he picked up Yami's clothes and kneeled down by him, shaking his shoulder to wake the older one up.

'Yami' Yugi said quietly 'Yami wake up'.

Yami groaned but opened his eyes, looking up at the smaller teen and rubbing his sleepy eyes awake.

'Yugi?' Yami sat up and ran his hand through his hair. Yugi held out Yami's clothes to him, to which he took off him 'Thanks'.

Yami slipped his clothes back on before turning to Yugi, holding his hand and taking him away from the lake and back to the road again.

* * *

The road soon lead to another town some hours later, which for the teens meant that they could find out which way they needed to go. They walked through the early morning streets, trying to miss all the carts and people walking around and pushing past the teens. Yugi groaned when his stomach growled and put his hand over his stomach, then looking up at Yami.

'I'm hungry Yami…' Yugi whined.

'I know' Yami said, holding tighter to Yugi's hand 'We'll find some food…somehow…'

'Hello mates' They stopped when they heard a voice, turning around to see a guy wearing scruffy clothes walking behind them 'Where's your mothers then?'

Yami simply pulled Yugi along and ignored the man.

'Aww no, don't be like that' He caught up with the two teens and stood in front of them 'Where are you two going?'

'Home' Yugi replied.

'Where's that then?'

'Bluewater'.

'That tiny place?' The man sniggered before patting their shoulders 'That's ages away, you won't make it'.

Yami frowned 'Why not?'

'Look at you, you both look like skinny mice. You need a proper hot meal. What do you say?'

Yami turned to look down at Yugi, seeing his eyes brighten at the thought of food; but not just any food, warm, cooked food. Yugi looked up at Yami, giving him a small smile and pleading eyes. Yami sighed in defeat and nodded.

'Very well…a meal sounds good' Yami said quietly.

'And somewhere to rest' The man added as he put his arms around the teens and pulled them down the road 'Growing boys like yourselves need to sleep in proper beds and get some good rest'.

Yugi giggled and gladly followed the man, though Yami was a bit wary but kept with Yugi at all times.

* * *

The man soon took them to a old building, it looked like it had seen better days as a lot of the windows had been smashed and wild vines had grown over the walls. Yami raised his brows at the building, but they were pulled towards it so they couldn't escape it.

'W-What was this building?' Yugi asked nervously.

'A jail' The man replied as he opened the door and pushed the two teens inside. Yugi and Yami looked around as they heard distant dripping and the light barely reached in through the windows. The man pushed another door open, looking around cautiously before there was a snap and they looked up to see a skeleton fall in front of them. Yugi screamed and hid his face in Yami's chest who backed away from the skeleton, they then heard laughing so they looked up to see another man holding strings attached to the dummy.

'Yori' The man growled 'You didn't scare me'.

'Of course not' Yori joked as he walked down some stairs, then looking at Yugi and Yami 'Well hello, what do we have here?' He patted Yugi's cheek gently 'Little lovely things'.

'They want to stay here' The man said, patting both of their shoulders 'They're on a journey and they need somewhere to sleep and some warm soup'.

Yori glared up at him 'What? Do you think we're a charity or something?'

'No, no, Yori listen' The man walked over to Yori and pulled him aside for a secluded conversation.

Yugi looked up at Yami, tugging on Yami's hand 'Did we do something wrong?' Yugi asked in a whisper.

Yami shrugged his shoulders in confusion as well, after a few moments the two came back with smiles on their faces.

'Sorry my darlings' Yori apologised 'Just had it explained to me, and we're very welcome to have you'.

'We aren't in trouble?' Yugi asked worriedly.

'Of course not, of course not, come in, come in' Yori lead them all inside deeper, hearing voices fill the building as they got closer. They soon came to a large room filled with many jail cells and a long table that many people sat at; some young children and others older adults. Yori lead Yugi and Yami to the end of the table before sitting them down at it, they looked at the other people who gave them curious glares. They looked up as two bowls were placed in front of them and Yami was given a spoon for his soup.

'Here, have some bread' Yori said as he handed them two slices of bread.

'Umm…I-I don't have a spoon' Yugi spoke up.

'You don't?' Yugi shook his head 'You sure it's not down your sleeve?'

'My sleeve?' Yugi looked down his sleeve but found nothing there. Yori took his hand and slipped his own hand down Yugi's sleeve, rummaging around before he pulled a spoon out and handed it to the teen. Yugi giggled and took it 'Magic'.

'Not magic young one' Yori said, putting his hands together and then holding a silver coin to Yugi 'Just a good talent' Yugi giggled again and took the coin from him 'Use that wisely'.

Yugi nodded and put the coin in his pocket.

'That came from your sleeve' Yami protested.

Yori turned to Yami, raising his eyebrow 'You doubt me child?' He pulled up his right sleeve before leaning closer to Yami 'Have you cleaned yourself?'

Yami frowned 'Yes'.

'Oohh…I think you missed a spot' He reached behind Yami's ear before pulling out another coin and handing it to him 'And over here…' He rolled up his left sleeve before going behind Yami's other ear and taking a coin out. He put it in his hand and curled his fingers around them 'Never underestimate me boy'.

Yami looked down at the coins and nodded before putting them in his pocket, Yori moved away so he could let the two teens eat their soup. Yugi sipped some of his soup before putting the spoon down and covering his mouth, Yami turned to him confused.

'You okay Yugi?' Yami asked.

'It's hot' Yugi said surprised.

'It is soup'.

After a few moments, the doors opened again. Yugi and Yami looked up to see a woman with blonde hair walk in and over to Yori.

'Ah my sweet you've come back' Yori said as he stood up.

'Yeah, yeah' She threw a bag at him, hitting him in the stomach 'Here's you stuff'.

'Thank you my darling'.

She turned and was about to leave, but then she noticed Yugi and Yami 'Oh. New boys?'

'Something like that' Yami muttered.

'Sweet' She sat down between them, turning to Yugi 'So, what's your name hun?'

'Yugi miss' Yugi answered.

She smiled 'Did you call me miss?' Yugi nodded 'I've never been called miss before. Say it again. Miss Valentine'.

'Miss Valentine' Yugi said.

She giggled and turned to Yami 'You say it now'.

'Miss Valentine' Yami said.

She giggled 'A nice pair of boys I have here. My name is Mai'.

'This is my friend Yami' Yugi introduced 'We're staying the night here'.

Mai gave a pout 'Can't you stay with me?'

Yugi shook his head 'I-I'm sorry but…we have to get home'.

'I think miss Valentine was joking Yugi' Yami explained.

Yugi blushed slightly in embarrassment 'O-Oh…'

Mai chuckled and patted Yugi's head.

* * *

After a while and after some more feeding, Yugi had fallen asleep. He rested against Mai who had her arm around him and stroked his arm.

'I want to kidnap him…' She whispered quietly.

'I guess you two will want a room' Yori turned to Mai 'Mai my dear, why don't you show them a room?'

'Sure'.

Yami stood up, picking the sleeping Yugi up in his arms. Yugi gave a small sigh before snuggling up in Yami's arms, Mai lead them up some stairs before opening a jail cell for the two teens.

'We're sleeping in here?' Yami asked curiously.

'Everyone else does' Mai replied.

Yami walked in then, going over to the bed and setting Yugi down, Mai shut the door and left the two teens as they laid on the bed and fell asleep. Mai gave them one last glance before going back down the stairs, she stopped when she heard Yori talk to the man from before.

'I tell ya, they're factory kids' The man said to Yori 'Those collars only come from those big weapons factories. I say if we take them back, we might get a big reward'.

Yori nodded in thought 'I suppose, I suppose' Yori hummed in thought 'Big rewards are good…'

'Exactly. That's why I brought them here. We wait until they're asleep and then take them back. It'll be fine trust me'.

Mai bit her lip, looking back up the stairs to where the two teens were sleeping peacefully.

* * *

A few hours later Yami was being shaken awake, Yami groaned and opened his eyes, seeing it had turned to dark already and Mai was leaning over the two teens.

'Miss Valentine?' Yami rubbed his eyes 'What are you doing?'

'We must go' Mai whispered as she pulled back the covers 'Quickly'.

'Why?'

'Just do as I say'.

Yami nodded, sitting up he turned to Yugi who laid next to him and shook Yugi awake 'Wake up Yugi'.

Yugi's eyes fluttered open before looking up at Yami and giving a yawn 'Yami…what's going on?'

'We need to get up'.

Yugi groaned but did as Yami said, both of the teens slipped out of their bed and followed Mai out of the cell. Though they didn't go the way they came in, they went down a few more stairs before coming to a back door they slipped out of, Mai lead the two teens back out onto the streets again.

'Where are we going?' Yami asked.

'Hopefully home' Mai answered, looking down at the two 'Yori was going to take you back to the factory you came from. Hoping he would get some reward money for catching you and handing you over'.

Yugi and Yami's faces paled 'T-They were going to send us back?' Yugi stuttered.

Mai nodded, then stopping and pointing down the road 'This is the road you need to go down. And take off your collars, you shouldn't wear them'.

The two teens nodded, then taking off their collars and throwing them to the ground. Yugi looked up at Mai.

'Will you get in trouble?' Yugi asked worriedly.

Mai smiled and shook her head 'Don't worry about me hun. I'm a big girl I can look after myself'.

Yugi and Yami smiled 'Thank you miss Valentine'.

'No problem boys'.

Yugi and Yami held hands again as they started walking again, Mai stood and watched them until she couldn't see them anymore, then walked back. Yugi and Yami walked down the road through the night, hoping they would get away from the town as much as they could before their exhaustion caught up with them.

'Yami'.

'Yes Yugi?'

'Will there be…more people like that?' Yugi asked timidly.

Yami sighed and looked down at Yugi 'I guess…but we won't tell them we're from the factory. Then they won't be able to send us back'.

Yugi smiled and nodded, holding Yami's hand tightly so he wouldn't let go of him.

********************************End of chapter 6****************************

Me: 'There. I did it'.

Diao: 'Oh how the mighty have fallen'.

Me: 'Ah…well, they hopefully won't get in anymore trouble'.

Diao: 'Yes, because you're such a nice caring person'.

Me: 'Yep'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. The apple farm

Me: 'Well…yes…'

Diao: 'Admit it'.

Me: 'Never! Mwhahaha!'

Chapter 7-The apple farm

Yugi was the first to awake the next morning again, he looked to Yami who laid on his own and curled up asleep. Yugi sat up, stretched his arms and gave a small yawn, he rubbed his eyes and looked around at the familiar foliage of woods.

'I wish I was back home…' Yugi muttered.

He stood up and stretched his whole body before walking around a little just to see where they were, his eyes went wide as he spotted a tree that he knew of.

'Apples!' Yugi hurried back to Yami and shook him awake 'Yami wake up! Apples!'

'Huh…wha…?' Yami said as his eyes opened.

Yugi giggled and ran off to the apple tree, he climbed up the small trunk and sat himself on a branch, helping himself to an apple and squealing.

'So yummy!' Yugi giggled and ate more.

Yami had managed to sit up and wake up some more, then walking in Yugi's direction to try and find him.

'Yugi? Where did you go?' Yami called out.

'Up here' Yami looked up, seeing Yugi sat on the branch of the tree.

Yami frowned 'Yugi, this tree probably belongs to someone, come down right away'.

Yugi looked around 'I can't see anyone'.

'That's not the point! Come down!'

'Look out Yami!' Yugi dropped an apple down to him, Yami managed to catch the apple 'Try it, they're so yummy!'

'Yugi-!'

'Oh my'.

They both turned and saw a white haired boy standing with a basket in his hands, it didn't take too long for the two teens to guess he owned the tree. Yugi squeaked and rushed to leave the tree, only for him to slip and fall to the ground with a heavy thud.

'Yugi!' Yami bent down to Yugi and shook the unconscious Yugi 'Wake up! Wake up!'

* * *

Yugi woke up some time later, opening his eyes weakly and looking up at the ceiling, frowning why there was a ceiling over him.

'Yugi?' Yugi looked up and saw Yami standing over him 'How are you feeling?'

'Uhh…my head hurts…' Yugi mumbled.

'Well you did fall from a tree'.

Yugi nodded and sat up, looking around curiously at the small room they were in 'Where…are we?' Yugi asked.

'That boy, when he saw you unconscious he let me carry you back to his house'.

'So…that's where we are?'

Yami nodded, and both of them looked up as the boy from before, he smiled when he saw Yugi awake and walked closer with a tray in his hands.

'Food!' Yugi giggled as he handed him the tray.

The boy chuckled 'I figured you and your friend might be hungry, so I fixed something up'.

Yugi smiled and picked up a sandwich 'Thank you very much' Yugi bit into the sandwich and handed Yami one.

Yami took the sandwich and turned to Yugi 'Don't you have something to say Yugi?'

Yugi looked up at Yami confused, staring at him before remembering 'Oh!' Yugi turned to the boy and bowed slightly 'I'm sorry for scrumping your apples. They looked so delicious and stuff, I'm sorry'.

The boy smiled and shook his head 'It's alright, it was only five apples or so'.

'But still…'

He hummed in thought 'Well, if it means that much to you, you can work it off' He suggested 'We have a spare room here, and you can stay in there and work off what you ate, though I'm sure it would only take a day or so'.

'Yeah!' Yugi turned to Yami with cute eyes 'Please?'

Yami looked at him 'Well, I guess it won't hurt'.

Yugi smiled and turned back to him 'Sure! We'll do it!'

'Okay then. My name's Ryou' Ryou introduced.

'I'm Yugi, and this is my friend Yami'.

'Nice to meet you both, I hope you don't mind sharing a bed, we only have one'.

Yugi shook his head 'It's okay, we've slept together before'.

Yami blushed slightly 'A-As friends' He added.

Ryou chuckled 'Okay then, well, I'll tell my father about it and I'll tell you when dinner will be ready'.

Ryou then got up and left the two teens alone, once he had shut the door Yugi ate some more sandwiches with a satisfied smile.

'He's such a nice person' Yugi said as he swallowed his food 'I thought he was going to hit me!'

'Yeah…' Yami sat down and ate some more sandwiches before staring in thought 'I hope he doesn't expect us to make up for these sandwiches as well…'

Yugi looked down at his half eaten sandwich, then putting it back and pushing the plate away 'Well…we should save our appetite…for dinner…'

'Yeah…' Yami looked to the door 'I hope it's just for a day…something about this place seems odd'.

* * *

The next morning, after waking up and being treated to breakfast, Ryou lead them out to the apple trees, seeing there was more then one tree.

'Right, all you have to do is pick as many apples as you can' Ryou explained as he handed them two baskets 'When you're basket is full, come find me here and I'll sort the good apples from the bruised ones'.

'Okay' Yugi smiled and grabbed Yami's hand, pulling him down to the trees and started picking.

It didn't take them long to fill their baskets up, Yugi was the first, climbing down the ladder and struggling to pull the basket along as it's weight came to some bother. He managed to return as Ryou was brushing his hair, he looked up as Yugi set the basket down and flexed his arms.

'I did it' Yugi panted 'Is that…alright?'

Ryou looked down at the apples and nodded 'Just fine. I'll start sorting them out'.

Ryou pulled a crate over and a smaller box before sorting the bruised and non bruised apples, Yugi stood patiently waiting for his basket to be returned.

'Does it take long to brush your hair?' Yugi asked curiously as he hinted to the brush.

Ryou smiled 'Well, it does but I like the feel of a brush on my hair. My mother used to brush my hair all the time, but now I have to do it' Ryou picked it up and turned to Yugi 'Would you like me to do your hair?'

Yugi smiled and nodded 'Yes please'.

Yugi sat down by Ryou as he turned and started to brush his hair, Yugi helped out and checked the apples for Ryou, holding any up he wasn't sure about before Ryou directed him to where he should put them. Yami came back when his basket was full, then looking up when he heard Yugi giggle; he watched as Yugi got his hair brushed by Ryou, who seemed to enjoy doing that. Ryou then looked up, seeing Yami standing and watching them.

'Oh Yami' Ryou smiled 'Do you want your hair brushed?'

Yami blushed and shook his head 'N-No, thank you' Yami set the basket down 'Did one go'.

'Should I do some more work?' Yugi asked.

'I haven't finished round the back yet' Ryou giggled.

'Okay! Sorry Yami…'

'It's alright' Yami reassured as he picked up the empty basket 'I'll go get some more'.

Yami walked off then, leaving Yugi with Ryou again, Yugi sighed as Ryou continued to brush his hair.

'Do you think Yami is mad?' Yugi asked quietly.

'I'm not sure…' Ryou replied.

* * *

The two spent a few days at the apple farm, helping Ryou out with the apples and sorting them out, though Yami often found himself doing all the work as Yugi spent more and more time with Ryou, Yugi couldn't quite see it as he was having too much fun. Yugi sighed and laid down in their bed they had with a smile.

'Ryou's so nice, he said he'd show me how to make apple cider' Yugi hummed 'I wonder what it tastes like…'

'Sounds nice' Yami said dully as he turned over.

Yugi looked to Yami, blinking confused 'Yami? Are you mad?'

'No' Yami replied.

'But…you seem…different…'

Yami turned over to face Yugi 'Don't you think it's weird, we've been here like four days, you only ate five or so apples, we should've left by now'.

Yugi hummed in thought 'I never realised'.

Yami sighed 'And Ryou keeps spending a lot of time with you…I think he wants you to stay permanently'.

Yugi faced him with shock 'Y-You don't think he knows we come a factory!'

'No. I think he has a crush on you'.

Yugi blushed to a pink colour 'B-But…w-we've only known each other for days…'

'Trust me, I know' Yami turned over again 'Whatever you want to do, I'm leaving, this place is giving me the creeps'.

'D-Do you not like me? I-I'm sorry Yami-'

'I said it's fine' Yami sighed and closed his eyes 'Just…go to sleep'.

Yugi whimpered slightly but turned over to face away from Yami, he curled up and closed his eyes, feeling a horrible feeling in his stomach by Yami's reaction. The two had been together since they had met, Yugi couldn't disagree that he had been around Ryou more then Yami, though why Yami had to feel so distant he wasn't sure.

* * *

Yugi couldn't sleep through the night, he was sure Yami had fallen asleep, but his eyes were still open and he couldn't get to sleep. Yugi sighed, but looked up curiously as he saw a small light, smiling when he saw a firefly had landed on the window. Yugi slipped out of bed quietly and walked over to the window, tapping on it and making the bug fly off, Yugi looked through and saw more fireflies in the surrounding woods. Yugi walked quietly to the door and slipped out, not disturbing anyone as he slipped outside and to the group of fireflies outside.

Yugi looked at the dancing lights as he walked out and sat down on the grass and watched them move around in the sky, Yugi smiled as one of the bugs landed on his arm and crawled up, Yugi giggled and held his arm up slightly.

'Hello Mr. firefly' Yugi said quietly 'How are you today? It's a nice night isn't it? I think it's a good thing I can't sleep' The firefly fluttered to his hand and walked across his fingers 'Yami is right…it is odd for us to stay more then a day…I wonder…'

'Yugi?'

Yugi jumped and turned around to see Ryou standing by a wall rubbing his eyes.

'Ryou, d-did I wake you up?' Yugi asked stutteringly.

'Kind of…' Ryou mumbled as he walked over 'What are you doing out here?'

'I-I couldn't sleep, a-and then I saw the fireflies, so I wanted to watch them for a while…'

Ryou smiled and sat down next to Yugi 'Yeah, they are pretty. Is something wrong? Is that why you can't sleep?'

Yugi bit his lip before turning to Ryou 'Do…you….like me Ryou?'

Ryou blushed slightly 'Umm…y…yeah' Ryou looked up 'D-Do you like me?'

Yugi blushed and looked away 'Y-You're nice Ryou…r-really sweet…but I don't like you in that way…you understand right?'

Ryou sighed 'Yeah, I do. I figured you wouldn't feel the same way'.

'I'm sorry…'

'It's okay' Ryou smiled 'I'm obviously not your one'.

Yugi gave a small smile and held his hand up, showing the firefly 'Look. He's tickling my arm!'

Ryou giggled 'He must like you, you are a likable person'.

Yugi smiled and watched as the firefly took off from his arm and joined the other bugs. Yugi sighed and turned to Ryou.

'Me and Yami have to leave…tomorrow' Yugi said quietly 'We must get home'.

Ryou nodded 'I understand. That Yami…do you two have a thing for each other?'

Yugi blushed and shook his head 'Oh no! We're just friends, that would be weird'.

'I dunno, he seems kinda handsome'.

'Well yeah…but it would still be weird'.

They both giggled and carried on watching the fireflies until they had disappeared into the night, Ryou and Yugi decided to head to bed then. Yugi came back to their room, seeing Yami still asleep he took the chance to crawl into his arms and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day the two decided to leave, though Yami found it surprising that Ryou allowed them to leave and apologised for keeping them so long. They stood outside the farm premises, Yami watched as Yugi and Ryou hugged each other goodbye.

'I'll miss you Yugi' Ryou said with a smile.

'I'll miss you too' Yugi replied, then letting go of him 'Maybe we will see each other again'.

'Yeah' Ryou turned to Yami 'You too Yami'.

'Yeah, probably' Yami muttered.

Yugi smiled and took Yami's hand 'We should be going now. See you again Ryou'.

Ryou watched them leave then, waving at them until they disappeared over the distance, then returning to the farm alone again. Yugi and Yami held hands as they walked in the direction of the next town Ryou had pointed them to, Yami glanced at Yugi before taking a small breath.

'Yugi'.

Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled 'Yes Yami?'

'What would…you do if someone told you they loved you, and you felt the same way?'

Yugi blinked but smiled 'I'd love them. No doubt about it. Why did you ask?'

'No reason…just curious'.

Yugi smiled 'Well, I doubt that will happen. Anyway, I have you, so I don't need anyone else' Yami smiled back, Yugi sighed and looked ahead 'I still didn't learn how to make apple cider…'

Yami chuckled 'Maybe another day Yugi' He reassured as he swung their hands casually.

****************************End of chapter 7********************************

Me: 'Yeah, Yami seemed to get jealous easily…'

Diao: 'Hidden meanings I'm sure if it's you Vann'.

Me: 'Of course it is'.

Diao: '…Right…'

Me: 'Haha!'

Diao: 'What the hell Vann?'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. Geisha house

Me: 'My sister has affected to me too much'

Diao: 'So we know'.

Me: 'Ehehe'.

Chapter 8-Geisha house

Yugi and Yami walked down the street, looking up when they reached the new larger town. It was turning to evening when they had arrived, and they were looking for a place to sleep. Yugi looked up at the tall posh buildings, and comparing them to the smaller rugged buildings that were obvious occupied by more poorer people.

'Yami…do you think someone will give us a home?' Yugi asked quietly.

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'Maybe. We just have to try'.

Yugi nodded and followed Yami through the town again, Yugi looked up at some of the people who passed them, expecting them to offer shelter but they simply passed. Yugi then turned and smiled when he saw a building, it was rather posh and kept well tidy, though Yugi had never seen the building before he knew of it's purpose.

'Hey Yami' Yugi tugged on his sleeve and pointed to the house 'That's where the pretty women live'.

Yami looked at Yugi and raised a brow 'Pretty women?'

Yugi nodded 'My dad told me that there were pretty women that men buy, and when I was a kid I wanted to buy one!'

Yami raised an eyebrow and turned to the building 'Oh. Well…what about now?'

'I still want one!'

'Right…anyway we have to keep moving' Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him along.

Yugi resisted and sniffed the air 'Mmm…Yami can you smell that?'

Yami stopped and smelt the air as well 'Someone's having a hot meal'.

'Yeah…we can as well'.

Yami was dragged along as Yugi pulled him towards the smell, ending up sneaking through the courtyard of the large house. Yugi let go of Yami's hand as they came to a window and they both peeked in. They saw a rather posh and beautiful woman cooking, then turning to leave the kitchen, the two teens looked around at all the food that was being cooked.

'This could feed us for a year' Yugi said as he started to climb through the window.

'Yugi!' Yami hissed and grabbed his shirt 'What are you doing?'

'I'm hungry' Yugi whined.

'But stealing?'

'You stole before!'

Yami opened his mouth, then closed it and frowned 'Just try to be quick…'

Yugi nodded and slipped in, Yami waited outside as he watched Yugi climbed on top of a counter and rummaged through some cupboards. Yugi smiled and took out a loaf of bread, putting that aside and picking up a jar of honey.

'What's this?' He mumbled, taking off the lid and sticking his finger in it, then licking it he smiled 'Honey'.

He put the jar aside and started rummaging around again, but turning when he heard the door open and saw three women standing at the door. Yugi didn't think and hurried tried to get down from the counter only to fall and whimper in pain as something in his ankle hurt badly. Yami cringed and watched as the women came closer to Yugi.

'Are you okay?' One of them asked.

'My foot hurts' Yugi whimpered and stroke his ankle.

'Why don't we take him into the sitting room?' Another girl suggested 'We can treat him there without getting under the chefs way'.

'Good idea'.

'Can my friend come?' Yugi asked 'He's outside the window'.

Yami flinched but carried on watching, wondering what Yugi would accomplish with this.

'Yes of course. Miko' One woman turned to another one 'Can you go great his friend at the door?'

'Of course' She stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

'Okay, do you think you can walk?'

Yugi nodded and stood up, limping as the women lead him into another room; their were even more women-five or six altogether-they were all beautiful with make up on their faces and gorgeous kimonos on. Yugi blushed slightly, feeling out of place as he was a small runaway boy in a group of beautiful women. The women lead him over to the small table, sitting him down on a cushion and kneeling down in front of him to treat his ankle. Yugi looked up and smiled when Yami walked in with his escorted and was shown a seat.

'Does this hurt?' One woman asked as she squeezed Yugi's ankle lightly.

'Ow…yes' Yugi whimpered.

'Looks like it's twisted. Not broken' She turned to one of the women 'Hiroko, can you get the first aid?'

'Yes Mami' She stood up and walked out of the room.

She then turned to Yugi and smiled 'What an earth was you doing in the kitchen?'

'Stealing food' Yugi replied, making Yami groan and put his head in his hand.

'Oh my'.

'I'm really sorry' Yugi apologised, letting a few tears welled up in his eyes 'We were so hungry…a-and we just want to get home…I'm very sorry'.

Yami looked up and looked around at the women who melted at the sight of Yugi's cute face.

'It's okay dear' The eldest woman said and patted Yugi's head 'We forgive you'.

Yugi beamed at them 'Really?'

'Of course. We understand'.

'Thank you very much!'

The women chuckled as Yugi smiled to Yami to show everything was alright.

'My name is Mami' Mami introduced 'What's your name?'

'I'm Yugi. And this is Yami, he's my friend'.

'It's nice to meet you both' She then turned to a girl 'Sakura, why don't you get some snacks for these boys?'

She nodded and stood up to walk back into the kitchen, the other girl returned and handed Mami some bandages, she wrapped them around Yugi's ankle, then pinning it together nicely.

'That should stay on for a few days' Mami advised 'And a few days rest would be good too'.

'We…I can't have a few days rest' Yugi gave a small smile 'Like I said…we're trying to go home'.

'Well that's no good' Mami shook her head 'If we can distract okaasan*, you can stay here, she won't know so it won't hurt'.

'A-Are you sure?' Yugi stuttered 'W-We won't get you in trouble or anything?'

'Well, men aren't allowed to be in here' Mami added with a smile 'But you're too cute to throw away again. So yes, it's fine'.

'Okay…'

Sakura came back with a tray of snacks, setting it on the table so Yugi and Yami could help themselves.

* * *

After a while the two teens had finished the snacks, feeling more fuller then they ever did in their lifetime. The women were happy when Yugi stroked his stomach and smiled at them cutely.

'That was good' Yugi appreciated 'Are you…the pretty women men buy can I ask?'

They giggled and Mami nodded 'Geishas I think you mean Yugi'.

'That's it! My dad told me that they pick lots of pretty ladies, and he was right'.

They giggled again, Mami reached over and stroked Yugi's hair 'I bet you could wish for a bath right?'

Yugi nodded 'Can we?'

'Sure. You just have to have someone with you, so we can lie to okaasan easier'.

'That doesn't sound too bad, right Yami?'

Yami nodded but looked at the women around him sceptically, they helped Yugi up and helped him walk to the bathrooms they had. Mami then turned to the other girls, looking at each of them.

'Hmm…Sakura, you help Yugi' Mami ordered 'Hiroko, you take Yami'.

The girls nodded, and lead the boys into the bathroom, making it look like that the girls were going to take a bath instead of the boys, making it easier to lie.

Yugi stripped out of his clothes while Sakura got the bath ready for Yugi, Yugi carefully slipped out of his pants so he stood naked and looked at the steam rising from the hot water.

'Is it going to be hot?' Yugi asked unsurely.

Sakura turned to him and nodded 'Yes. Is that a problem?'

'I've never had hot water before…' Yugi limped over and dipped his hand in the water, only to pull it out and shake it 'Hot!'

Sakura chuckled and helped Yugi into the bath and to get used to the hot water he had to bathe in.

* * *

After a while of getting washed and cleaned, Yugi didn't want to leave the warm bath he had accustomed to. But he didn't want to get any of the Geishas in trouble, so he got out and let Sakura wrap him in a towel and dry him off.

'Do you have hot water all the time?' Yugi asked as she dried his body.

'Yes' Sakura replied 'We have to be our best for our customers, so hot water makes our bodies smooth'.

'Oh…what do you do as Geishas?' Yugi questioned as she turned to his hair.

'We replace men's wives as such' Sakura answered 'We go to parties and such and entertain by playing music and dancing'.

'Oh…'

She finished drying Yugi off and helped him get changed before leading him out, Yugi smiled when Yami was already waiting for him. The Geishas told them they had a room for them to sleep as it was getting far too late for them to leave at all, the women went to collect beds for them while Mami showed them where they could sleep. Yami had carried Yugi on his back, not wanting the small teen to walk on his bad ankle. Mami lead them outside and to a smaller building in the back garden.

'I'm sorry, it's all we have' Mami apologised 'Men aren't allowed upstairs with us'.

'We'll be fine' Yami reassured as he walked to the open door and walked in 'It's dry at least…'

'Okay. Ah, here are the girls'.

The two teens looked up as the women walked over and handed them the necessary bedding they had. Yami put Yugi down as he helped taking in the covers and pillows. The women said their farewells and left the teens to sort out the beddings. Yugi sat and rubbed his ankle as it began to ache while Yami sorted out the covers and pillows they were given before removing his shirt and slipping under the covers.

'Will you be okay sleeping like this?' Yami asked, hinting to his ankle.

Yugi smiled and nodded 'Yeah' Yugi crawled over and snuggled next to Yami under the covers 'I've slept in worse places'.

'Okay' Yami smiled and curled up for sleep 'Maybe we shouldn't steal food anymore…'

'Okay' Yugi smiled and cuddled up to Yami 'But they're very nice to look after us'.

'Only because your cute'.

'That's not true! Maybe they're just nice! Like Ryou!'

'Ryou only wanted to make you his lover'.

'Oh yeah…' Yugi sighed but closed his eyes 'Well…goodnight Yami'.

Yami rolled his eyes but reached over to stroke Yugi's hair 'Goodnight Yugi'.

Yugi giggled but gladly fell asleep next to Yami, hoping to get rid of the aching pain in his ankle.

***************************End of chapter 8*********************************

Me: 'Yes. My sisters love for Geishas has affected me…'

Diao: 'Should we be worried?'

Me: 'Yes!'

Diao: 'Oh great'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: * 'Okaasan is Japanese for mother. In this case the Geishas are talking about the head Geisha as that's what they call them'.


	9. Geisha Yugi

Me: 'So Geisha houses eh? What could go wrong?'

Diao: 'You'd find a way'.

Me: 'And a way I did!'

Chapter 9-Giesha Yugi

Yugi woke up the next morning, looking over to see Yami still asleep. Yugi smiled but left the older male alone to sleep and wake up when he was ready, Yugi's stomach growled, he groaned and stood up shakily-not wanting to hurt his recovering ankle. Yugi carefully limped out of the building and walked to the Geisha house, he gave a soft knock on the sliding door, looking up when Mami opened the door.

'Oh, Yugi' Mami stepped back so Yugi could limp inside 'Where's Yami?'

'He's still asleep' Yugi replied as he turned to Mami and the other girls in the room 'We'll be leaving soon when he wakes up though'.

'Won't you have breakfast with us?' Mami offered as she sat down at the table.

'Well…okay then' Yugi managed to sit down and watched as Sakura poured him some tea, tipping his head slowly as he noticed she was pouring it rather slowly and carefully 'Are you alright miss?'

She looked up at him and nodded 'Quite fine'.

'You don't need to worry Yugi' Mami reassured 'Sakura is a training Geisha so to say, pouring tea isn't her best quality'.

'I didn't even know there was a special way of making tea' Yugi commented as he picked up his cup.

'Making it, pouring it, drinking it' Mami sighed and played with her sleeve 'There are a lot of things we have to learn to be proper Geisha's'.

Yugi looked up 'Like what?'

'We have to learn how to speak properly, how to walk, how to dance and play musical instruments. A lot of things'.

Yugi nodded and took another sip then smiling to Mami 'Do you think I could be a Geisha?'

The women giggled as well as Mami 'Yugi. You're a boy'.

Yugi pouted 'But…if I looked like a girl…could I be a Geisha then?'

'Becoming a Geisha takes years of training Yugi, and sooner or later someone will spot the difference'.

'Oh…' Yugi nodded and turned his cup around.

'Though…he does have girl looks' Sakura commented 'He might pass it off…'

'I doubt it'.

'We could try' She leaned closer and whispered something in her ear.

She sighed and nodded 'Very well, go on'.

The girls giggled before standing up and helping Yugi up before dragging him away.

* * *

Yami woke up some hours later, he gave a small stretch before realising Yugi wasn't next to him. He got up and went in search of the young teen, coming to the sliding doors and hearing Yugi's voice with the girls behind it. He carefully slid it open in case someone came in.

'Yugi, are you…?'

Yami crimsoned heavily as Yugi turned to him and pulled his red lips to a smile.

'Morning Yami. How are you feeling?' Yugi asked politely.

Yugi wore a dark green and white Kimono, his hair styled into a peculiar bun with his bangs hanging loose, his face covered in make up as he poured tea out carefully so he didn't make a mistake.

'F-Fine…I think' Yami stuttered 'W-Why are you wearing those clothes?'

'I like them' Yugi smiled 'Do you like them Yami?'

'Y-Yeah…looks good on you…'

Yugi giggled and poured a small tea out for Yami 'Tea Yami?'

'Err…sure…'

Yami was about to walk in, but an older womans' voice stopped him and he hurried back out the door and waited for Yugi to join him, Yugi tried to get up but yelped as he stood on his twisted ankle and went back to the floor. Yugi looked up as the door joining the corridor opened and an older woman stood at the door, looking more or less like the other Geisha's.

'Mami! You'd better be-!' He turned to Yugi, raising her brow 'Who's that?'

'Oh…she's from the other Geisha house' Mami lied 'She's going to the same party as I am later on Okaasan, so she thought it would be a good idea to combine our dance for later'.

'Oh…what's your name child?'

'Yu-' Yugi bit his lip and cleared his throat, trying to change his voice to a more effeminate voice 'S-Suki'.

'What's wrong with you?' She continued to question.

'I-I'm afraid I don't understand…'

'You're foot girl!' Yugi turned to see he was clasping his ankle tightly 'Did you do something wrong?'

'Oh…umm…'

'She twisted it Okaasan' Mami explained with a smile 'It throbs a little is all'.

'Weak ones. I'm surrounded by weak ones' She turned to the door 'You'll be in a lot more pain later on Suki. So get used to it'.

She then slammed the door, making Yugi flinch and stroke his ankle again as it hurt very much. Mami sighed and turned to Yugi.

'You okay Yugi?' Mami asked.

Yugi nodded and whimpered 'My ankle hurts though…'

Yami snuck back in when he was sure the coast was clear, turning to Yugi and hearing his pain 'Maybe we should leave then. We don't want you getting pulled into anything that might hurt you more'.

'I don't want to walk though…' Yugi whined.

'You can rest here for a little while longer' Mami offered 'Then if you're fit enough, you can leave'.

'Yes please…'

'Oh and Mami!'

Yami jumped at the womans voice, quickly running out and disappearing before she returned again.

'And don't forget your music again! You're such a klutz!'

'Yes Okaasan'.

She eyed the girls and Yugi 'What are you doing sitting around? Aren't you supposed to be practicing your dance?'

'Oh yes of course' Mami stood up and turned to Yugi. Yugi groaned but managed to push himself up, biting his lip to hold back of yelping in pain and stood up with Mami. The woman nodded in approval.

'I'll be back in a while, to see how you're doing' She warned as she turned to the door 'And it better be perfect first time around'.

As soon as she left and a few moments passed, Yugi whimpered and rested again Mami as he lifted his foot up.

'Ow…' He whispered.

'Yugi, I'm sorry' Mami apologised 'But if Okaasan comes round to check on us, and finds you missing, we'll get punished for lying' Yugi looked up at the woman 'The dancing isn't so bad. It's slow and you won't have to put too much pressure on your ankle. Please?'

Yugi sighed and nodded 'Yes. Okay'.

'Thank you Yugi'.

Yami came back and sat on the floor, watching Yugi in case the pain got too much for him.

* * *

The dance was a simple slow swish and flick movement, more focused on the arms and hands-which had fans to add to it-rather then the feet, and only then it was a few steps to the side on each foot. Yugi tolerated the pain and followed Mami's lead, smiling at Yami whenever he caught him watching. Whenever Okaasan came round to check on them, Yami quickly disappeared and she would always tell the two on how to improve their dancing, luckily she didn't realise Yugi was a boy.

Soon it grew dark and Okaasan hadn't been round to check on them for a while. By then Yugi was getting the hang of the dancing, he sighed and turned to Mami.

'Well, I've done my part' Yugi bowed 'Thanks for showing me how to dance'.

'It was nothing'.

'Mami!'

'Uh oh' Yami quickly ducked out of the way as Okaasan came back, throwing open the door and staring at the two.

'What are you two still doing here?' She questioned and pushed them to the door 'The carriage is waiting! Go! Go!'

'But, Okaasan-'

'No excuses! Go! You have duties to fill!'

Okaasan let them go as they reached the front door, slipping into some wooden sandals and going to the carriage, but before they climbed in Mami turned to Sakura and whispered a few orders in her ear before she and Yugi drove off. Yami had waited patiently, looking in before realising Yugi had gone. Sakura came back and walked to Yami with Yugi's clothes in her arms.

'Yugi has gone to the Flying boar' Sakura whispered as Yami took Yugi's clothes 'It's about a ten minute walk from here, you might make it if you run. Get Yugi to change out of the kimono and into his clothes, that way no one will get in trouble'.

'Right. Thanks again'.

Yami quickly ran round the side of the house, taking the simple directions and tried to catch up with Yugi.

* * *

Yugi and Mami reached the gentleman's bar, the carriage pulled away and Yugi looked around nervously for Yami, wondering if he was following them.

'Don't worry' Mami reassured 'I told Sakura to give Yami the directions and your clothes, so he'll be here soon'.

'I hope so' Yugi sighed 'These sandals are hurting my ankle'.

'Hang in there Yugi'.

'Ah! Mami!' They looked up to see a guy approaching them, he then turned to Yugi 'Who's this?'

'Oh, this is Suki' Mami lied.

'Oh? Is she one of those trainee Geisha's?' He asked, then taking Yugi's hand and pulling him to the building 'I don't mind, but everyone's waiting for you'.

Yugi tried to escape from the mans grip, though failing and turning to Mami for help, but she wasn't sure what to do as well. Yami watched right as Yugi was pulled in, the doors shut and locked so he couldn't get in.

'Damnit' Yami cursed before looking for another way of getting in.

* * *

Yugi was lead to a separate room from the main building and sat down at a table with Mami by his side, there were a few other men who chatted to each other and drank as well, Yugi became nervous about being around so many men with very little escape.

"What should I do?" Yugi thought as he glanced at Mami "I can hardly leave the table…I don't know what to do…I wish Yami was here…"

'You two dance right?' One man asked Yugi and Mami 'Why don't you show it off?'

Mami nodded in agreement and stood up, Yugi held back the groan but stood up with Mami as well, having walked around in the sandals it made his ankles slightly worse and the last thing he wanted to do was dance. But he didn't want to make any trouble, so he went on with the pain and repeated the same dance. Half way through his dance he looked up, seeing Yami standing by the window and giving the teen a small wave. Yugi quickly finished with the dance and gave a small bow with Mami before speaking up in the girly voice.

'I must leave for…the bathroom' Yugi lied before quickly limping out and finding a back door where Yami was waiting for him 'Yami, I'm happy to see you'.

'Same here' Yami held out Yugi's clothes 'Come on, lets get out of here before something worse happens'.

Yugi took the clothes and looked confused at Yami 'Like what?'

'Err…never mind. Just get changed'.

'Okay'.

Yugi quickly slipped out of his kimono and got changed back into his regular clothes, then taking his bun out so his hair sprung back to normal with a small giggle.

'Do you want me to carry you?' Yami asked, hinting to his ankle.

'Oh…maybe' Yugi mumbled.

Yami turned around so Yugi could slip on his back, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck while he held the young teens legs as they walked out of the grounds discreetly and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Yami watched as Yugi rubbed off the make up, finding a safe place to sleep for the night. Yugi yawned and curled up next to Yami with a smile.

'Yami…'

'Yeah?'

'I don't want to be a Geisha' Yugi yawned again before closing his eyes 'Too much…pressure…no…not me…'

'I don't think you could be one anyway' Yami smiled and stroked Yugi's hair 'Anyway, get some rest. You need to heal your ankle up quickly'.

Yugi nodded and quickly fell asleep against Yami's warmth. After a few hours or so when Yami was sure Yugi was asleep, he brushed a few bangs out of his face, smiling at how cute it was. He then reached in and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

'Goodnight Yugi' He whispered softly before laying down and falling asleep next to him.

********************************End of chapter 9****************************

Me: 'Now. Was that a gesture of love or a gesture of friendship eh?'

Diao: 'How the hell can it be a gesture of friendship?'

Me: 'Well…friends sometimes kiss each other'.

Diao: 'On planet you maybe'.

Me: 'Ah shut up!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. Taken away

Me: 'Reorganising is hard'.

Diao: 'You could…always take your brain a rest'.

Me: 'NO!'

Chapter 10-Taken away

The next day Yami was carrying Yugi on his back again, his foot being too swollen to walk on, so Yami assured Yugi that he would carry him around until his foot was better. Yugi had his arms wrapped around Yami's neck as he walked, feeling guilty about making him carry him around, but Yami didn't want him to walk on his foot.

After a few more hours of walking, they came to the next town. Yugi looked around the smaller town as Yami walked along the pavements and did his best to miss the people who walked past them. Yugi then looked up and patted Yami on the back, making the older male look up.

'I know this place!' Yugi exclaimed happily.

'You do?' Yami questioned surprised.

'Yeah! My dad always used to deliver things here' Yugi explained with a smile 'It's how we made our money. We used to sell some of our food here. Maybe he's still around…'

'He?'

Yugi nodded 'The guy we sold the food to. He owns a shop around here, so maybe he's still around. He could give us a lift'.

'Good idea, which way is he?'

'Umm…he doesn't…really like people he doesn't know' Yugi gave a nervous smile 'So…perhaps I can explain the situation to him and you…you wait?'

'But your foot…'

'I'll be fine. Honest'.

Yami sighed but let Yugi slip off his back 'Alright, be quick'.

'I will' Yugi turned to limp down the road, biting his lip when he accidentally stepped on his twisted ankle but kept quiet about it as he limped away. Yami sighed and looked around casually, waiting for Yugi to return and hope that they'd reach home soon.

* * *

Yugi limped out of the shop, thanking the man many times as he limped away, hoping to get back to Yami and tell him the good news of their ride they were given. Yugi smiled and moved out of the way of a couple walking towards him.

"Yami's going to be happy we won't have to walk anymore" Yugi thought happily.

Then a hand went over his mouth as well as a cloth, Yugi's eyes went wide and he tried to pull the hand away, but with his muffled screaming he breathed in the sweet scent. It made his eyes grow heavy and his body go limp before he fell unconscious and was carried away by two men.

* * *

Yugi woke up some time later, right as he felt a needle stick inside his skin and a liquid penetrated his body. Yugi sighed quietly as he knew he wasn't going to be going anywhere too soon.

'There, that'll keep him still for a while' A man assured as he moved away from the teen.

Yugi made his tired eyes look up at the ceiling, seeing only a dim light above him. He sighed again as he felt a cold chill go on his bare skin, presumably being undressed by the men.

'He's such a cutie' Another man said as he stroked over Yugi's stomach 'We're sure to get a bundle from this kid'.

'We have to make sure he's a virgin though'.

'Alright, alright' Yugi tensed when he felt something slip inside him but then it was taken out again 'Yep. He's a good one'.

'His ankle looks red'.

Yugi then tensed again when he felt someone's hands press on his twisted ankle, making a dull pain grow but he couldn't yell out in pain or anything, just lie and let them do what they wish with his defenceless body.

'Just looks a little twisted' One guy said, then wrapping something around it 'A small bandage will make it better, it's nothing like a broken foot like that other kid'.

'Yeah, just get him ready and out for sell in a few minutes. You know the boss is a little skint so he needs all the kids he can get his hands on'.

'I can get on with it if you take a hike'.

The other man hissed but gladly left the room, making Yugi twitch at the loud bang, he looked up at the other man as he sorted Yugi's body to look presentable.

* * *

Yami sighed and looked around at the streets, Yugi hadn't returned and he was getting more and more worried about Yugi. It wouldn't take it too long for Yugi to talk to someone he knew. Yami sighed and started to walk in the direction Yugi first took.

"I hope he's alright" Yami thought "Though I have a bad feeling about this…Yugi…where are you?"

Yami sighed and carried on walking down the path, hoping he would come across Yugi sooner or later.

* * *

Yugi felt himself get picked up when the man was done with making Yugi's body look perfect, his body was still limp but he had some feeling back to it, but he was still helpless to fight off the men. He was carried out from the dirty back room he was kept in and brought out onto what looked like a stage; there was very little light, and only a dim light showed the stage. The air was full of smoke, it made Yugi want to stop breathing before he could get away, but he knew he couldn't so he had to breath it in.

Another man started to describe Yugi to people, holding his face and trying to attract the other customers to him, hoping they would get someone to buy him. After a while men started to flaunt lots of money to buy Yugi, after a while they settled the bid at a lot of money Yugi wasn't exactly sure how much he was worth.

He was bought buy a fat middle aged man, he wasn't the most handsomest of men, and Yugi was going to have to go with this man he was sure. They carried Yugi back to the room, before dressing him in his clothes again and injecting him with something that made his body feel alive again. They lead him out the back door where the man was waiting for him, they shoved Yugi out and because of his twisted ankle he tripped slightly and clung to the mans clothes.

He laughed and held Yugi's shoulders 'He likes me already!' He chortled before handing the man the money 'Here's what you get. I'll be back when he grows out a little again'.

'Yes sir'.

'Come on boy'.

He pulled Yugi out of the alley, making the teen yelp as he was forced to walk on his twisted ankle and pushed into a carriage before ordering the driver to move on. Yami watched as it pulled away, frowning and jogging after it, knowing that whatever was happing it wasn't good.

* * *

The carriage stopped outside a house, Yugi looked up at the white and clean mansion, Yugi would be amazed if he wasn't so scared about what was going to happen to him. The man pushed him out and paid the driver before pushing Yugi towards the door of his house, he unlocked it before pushing Yugi in and shutting it behind him. Yugi shook slightly as he looked around his posh setting, fear and dread ran through his as he turned back to the man who chuckled and pinched his cheek.

'What a cutie I have today' He said as he played with Yugi's cheek 'Now you listen to me boy, you'll do what I say, when I say it and you'll do a good job of it, alright?' Yugi nodded, too frightened to argue back 'Good. Now, I'm going to make sure I get every single good thing out of you' He then moved closer to Yugi, slipping his hand down to Yugi's crotch and fondling with it, Yugi squeaked and jumped away, only making the man laugh more 'I love you little types, never expecting anything so wrong to come your way' He chuckled as he moved away 'Go upstairs boy, I got some new clothes for you. Go on'.

Yugi looked at him but shakily moved his legs up the stairs and to the first room he saw, it was a small bedroom with only a bed and a wardrobe filling it. Yugi walked to the wardrobe and opened the doors, seeing only a revealing outfit that Yugi could wear. Yugi bit his lip as he stepped inside the wardrobe and shut the doors behind him, he sat down on the floor of the wardrobe and sobbed into his legs.

'Yami…please find me…' Yugi whimpered to himself before crying some more.

******************************End of chapter 10*****************************

Me: 'After this, I'd say Yugi's probably had the worst trauma most people can handle'.

Diao: 'And you wonder why I think you're crazy?'

Me: 'Yes because the most I have is bipolar and paranoia, how am I crazy?'

Diao: 'In more ways then one'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. Water fear

Me: -.-

Diao: 'You didn't forget it did you?'

Me: 'Maybe…a little…my eyes were blurred I couldn't see it was there'.

Diao: 'Shame'.

Chapter 11-Water fear

Yugi looked up from his sobbing, hearing the man talk to someone downstairs, and other male voices filled the house as well. Yugi heard heavy footsteps proceeding up the stairs, making the teen push himself up against the wardrobe and hoped that they wouldn't find him hiding. The men entered the room, making Yugi hold his breath and put his hands over his mouth so he wouldn't create a noise.

'Where is he then?' One man asked.

'Ah shit he better not have done a runner on me' The man who bought him growled.

Another man looked towards the wardrobe and walked closer, then opening the doors and making the teen squeak out 'I think I might've found him' He then grabbed Yugi's arm and dragged him out and onto his feet, knowing he couldn't escape the men now.

'What a cutie' Another man commented.

'I know' The man said smugly and brushed his clothes 'Picked him out myself. A real prize I got here'.

'Indeed. Lets take him downstairs to see what he can do'.

The man that held Yugi's arm dragged him out of the room with the other men, making him go against his will. He had to think of something to escape, or he wouldn't be able to again.

* * *

Yugi sat on the couch with one of the other men next to him, he kept quiet and curled up in the edge of the chair as the other men chatted with each other. Yugi observed them slightly, only seeing them all looking like each other; strange men in rich suits. Yugi looked around the room, at first seeing only it's posh exterior, but then he noticed a small knife on the table. He wasn't sure what a small knife like it was doing in the room, but if he could reach it and use it, just as long as the other men didn't see him reach for it.

'So, what are we going to do with the pet?' One man asked as he put his hand on Yugi's leg, making Yugi twitch at the touch.

'Haven't thought that far yet' The man answered.

The hand on his leg tightened and Yugi couldn't take much more of being stuck in another prison, he reached over and grabbed the paperknife before stabbing it in the mans hand. The man yelled out and watched as blood started run out of his hand. Yugi quickly got up and ran to the door, hearing the other men yell out at Yugi as he ran, the teen came to the front door and fumbled with the handle but before he could get it open a man grabbed him and pulled him back.

'I got him' The man said as he held Yugi's hands as he struggled to break free from his captors.

'Damn kid' He turned to the man Yugi stabbed 'You fine?'

'I'll survive'.

'Let me go!' Yugi shouted as he wriggled in the mans grip 'Please! Let me go!'

'Looks like you got a rogue one. You want to keep it?'

'Tch, not likely' The man hissed 'I'm not going to take the chance of being stabbed, I'll get rid of it like the last one. Lets go to the point again, I'll have to buy another' He sighed angrily, not liking the idea of buying another child.

'Alright' The man who held Yugi turned to him and sighed 'You had to be cute and feisty didn't you? Not a good mix kid'.

Yugi glared at them but was forced to move out of the house, the men pushed him out the front door and away from the house before directing the struggling teen down the street. Yami was panting heavily and looked up, only to see the men and Yugi moving again. He sighed heavily but pushed himself to follow them, no matter how tired he was, he had to get Yugi back.

* * *

The men dragged Yugi to a cliff, Yugi wasn't entirely sure why at first but when he heard the crashing waves and the see below him his eyes went wide. They were going to try and drown him, and as he couldn't swim very well, his only hope was to break free and run away but even that seemed near impossible.

'Can you swim boy?' The man asked 'Never mind, you'd never be able to beat the current'.

'No! Let me go!' Yugi continued to shout as he struggled some more.

'Sorry, but you're no use to anyone' Yugi looked at the man, a little of fear and sadness welling up inside him 'Look at you, you've probably been rejected for most of your life, and you probably won't get anywhere, it's better this way'.

Yugi felt a few tears weld up, then with a simple push the man holding Yugi pushed him over the cliff. The men then turned to leave without a care.

'Children like that are worthless' The man said proudly 'They should all be killed-'

'YUGI!'

They watched as Yami ran passed them, then going to the edge of the cliff and jumping off himself. The men returned and watched them fall, Yugi looked up and saw Yami grabbing his hand before they hit the water underneath them.

'What do we do?' The man asked.

He grumbled before turning and walking off again 'Nothing. If he wants to die with that boy then it's his choice, they'll never find them'.

The other men agreed before walking off as well, leaving the water to calm after the teens entered it.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes as he had closed them before falling in the water. The roar of the ocean was heard underneath the waves, and Yugi's hand still held tightly to Yami's. He looked up at the older male, then noticing he was unconscious. Yugi let go of his hand to hold Yami's face, trying to wake him up, but hitting him gently and shaking him didn't seem to work. Yugi knew he would drown if he was unconscious, his only hope was to reach him to the surface.

Yugi held tightly to Yami and tried kicking his legs, but it seemed he couldn't swim or move at all. Yugi was desperate, he wasn't sure how long Yami would survive under the water, and he needed to be quick. Then his foot came across something hard, a rock, he managed to push himself and Yami from it and it was just enough for them to surface. Yugi took deep breaths and turned to Yami, shaking him once again.

'Yami! Yami please wake up!' Yugi pleaded 'I can't swim! Please!'

Yugi looked up before a wave crashed down on them, pushing them under the water again. Yugi held his breath and turned to Yami, though it made little difference to him, Yugi managed to find another rock and kicked them to the surface again trying to wake Yami again.

'Please Yami! Wake up!' Yugi looked up as a large wave crashed over them again and sent them back into the dark blue water.

Yugi kicked his legs around as he tried to find another rock, but when he touched nothing he looked around and saw only the murky darkness of the ocean and the rocks were too far away from him to use. The surface was disappearing and there was nothing Yugi could do. He hugged Yami tightly and waited for death to come, then there was a noise that sounded like a rush that made the teen open his eyes and watch as many fishes swam past them before they were lifted out and landed on something heavy. Yugi coughed up the water and looked up, seeing they were on a boat, a fishing boat.

'Hey, what are you two doing here?' One of the fishermen asked.

Yugi ignored them for the moment, turning to Yami and seeing him unconscious 'Yami?' Yugi then rested his head on Yami's chest before pushing on it 'Please, let this work' He then put his mouth over Yami's and breathed into him a couple of times before returning to his chest 'Come on Yami…please…'

The fishermen watched curiously now, waiting to see what happened with Yami and Yugi. Yugi looked down at Yami as he started coughing slightly, then it turned furiously as he rolled over and coughed up all the unwanted sea water before panting heavily and turning to Yugi who was more then relieved.

'I…what happened?' Yami asked groggily.

'It doesn't matter!' Yugi cried happily 'I'm so happy you're alive!'

Yami gave a small smile, but then blushed heavily as Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami and kissed him heavily. He sat still until Yugi let go of him, a little dazed Yami turned to Yugi and gave a nervous smile.

'Alright!' They cringed at the mans loud voice 'Lets get back to shore! We'll let these two off!'

The two teens sighed in relief and watched as the fishermen finished bringing up their catch and sailed their boat to the port. Yami kept quiet during the trip, making Yugi worried, but he figured it was because he had almost died.

* * *

When the boat came to the port, Yugi and Yami quickly got off and thanked the fishermen for saving their lives before they hurried off, not wanting to cause too much trouble. Yami looked towards Yugi as they walked down the road which would hopefully lead them away from such a place, a small blush coming to his face.

'Umm…' Yugi looked up at Yami 'T-Thanks…for saving me…'

Yugi smiled happily 'It's fine. You would've done the same'.

Yami nodded and looked away 'Still…th-thanks'.

'No problem' Yugi held Yami's hand as they walked, only making the older one blush some more though he did little to resist it.

******************************End of chapter 11*****************************

Me: 'Nothing is more romantic then a near death situation'.

Diao: 'I'm sure it is'.

Me: 'Ah, Diao…you're sarcasm is amusing'.

Diao: rolls eyes.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	12. Raindrop love

Me: 'Let's see what happens now, after all that's done and dusted'.

Diao: 'I hardly think you're done'.

Me: 'Hell no I'm not!'

Chapter 12-Raindrop love

Yugi and Yami walked down the path together, they hadn't spoken to each other much since they had left the town and walked in the direction of Yugi's gut feelings. Yami looked down at the small teen; a small pink colour came across his face as he cleared his throat.

'Um…Yugi…I was just-'

'Hey! I know this place!' Yugi exclaimed as he jogged up the hill and looked around 'I do! I do! I'm home! I'm home!'

Yami stared at the teen, but couldn't help but smile and catch up with him; as soon as he got close Yugi lunged at him and wrapped his arms around the taller male in a hug. Yami stumbled back and ended up falling back onto the ground, Yami looked down at the teen as he started to cry in his chest.

'Yugi?' Yami held Yugi tightly 'Are you okay?'

Yugi nodded and lifted his head up to show the tears running down his face 'I'm so happy to be back home!'

Yami smiled and wiped Yugi's tears away as the small teen giggled; he then slid himself off Yami and held his hand out to Yami.

'Sorry, I got so excited' Yugi apologised as he helped Yami up.

'It's fine' Yami reassured as he brushed his clothes 'How far do you suppose we are then?'

'Umm…just a few minutes that way!' Yugi pointed down the road and started running towards it 'Come on Yami!'

'Wait up Yugi!'

Yami ran after the small teen, though Yugi's sudden burst of excitement made him run much faster than the older teen. Yugi looked up when he heard a distant rumble, looking up he saw the clouds turn to black and a few moments later rain started to pour down onto them. Yugi covered his head with his hands the same with Yami as they continued to go down the path and look for shelter, Yugi spotted a small shrine and quickly ducked into it and watched as Yami joined him.

'I guess we'll wait for the rain to pass' Yugi commented as he shook his head 'Stupid rain'.

'It shouldn't be too long' Yami assured as he squeezed his bangs to get the water out of his hair.

Yugi nodded, then turning as there was a statue sitting behind them of a dragon. Yugi then bowed and made Yami look 'Please let us stay here until the rain passes'.

Yami looked at the statue and bowed with Yugi. It was then a matter of waiting until the rain passed over.

* * *

The rain carried on hours later, Yami leaned against the wall of the shrine while Yugi sat by the edge of the shrine, sticking his hand out occasionally and catching drops of water that fell from the roof of the shrine. Yami looked to Yugi again, a small blush appeared back on his face as he turned to look out the rain.

'Yugi' Yugi looked up at the older male 'I was…just wondering…what are you going to do…when you get home?' Yami asked curiously.

'I'm going to hug my mum and dad. Then introduce them to you and hopefully they'll like you and let you live with us'.

Yami nodded 'What…about you?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Maybe get bigger muscles. You can teach me right?'

Yami nodded again 'Umm…Yugi…'

Yugi stood up by then 'Yes?'

'Well…I…' Yami looked away out of embarrassment 'What about…marriage?'

'Marriage?' Yugi repeated.

'Yeah…do you…think you'd get married?'

'Umm…I suppose so…then again, who'd want to marry me?' Yugi joked with a giggle.

'Lots of people would!' Yugi fell silent at Yami's sudden outburst, even Yami was taken back by it and looked away 'O-Or that's what I think…'

Yugi stared at Yami for a while before asking 'Yami…are you alright?'

'F-Fine. Why would you think otherwise?'

'I just…since the cliff thing you've been…really weird…since I've saved you and…' Yugi then gasped, making Yami turn to him, wondering if Yugi figured it out 'You didn't want to kill yourself did you?'

Yami stared at Yugi for a while "How on earth did he come up with that?" Yami thought to himself.

'Yami you mustn't think like that!' Yugi pleaded as he held onto Yami's shirt 'You're a great guy! You have a lot to live for! I'll help you in any way I can, just don't hurt yourself!'

'Yugi…I'm not suicidal' Yami reassured.

'Oh…' Yugi let go of his shirt and blushed to a light pink colour 'S-Sorry…'

'But…there is…something wrong…I suppose…'

'Oh? What is it? Something I can help with?'

'I…I…uhh…' Yami sighed and glanced at Yugi, then in an instant their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Yugi blushed to a red colour and stared at Yami while he kissed him, it lasted only for a few minutes before Yami pulled away and they stared at each other for a while, both blushing a light red colour.

'I…really feel for you' Yami whispered as he held Yugi's face in his hands 'What I mean, is that…I have feelings for you…large, strong feelings. I-I love you…'

Yugi blushed heavily 'I…uhh…well that's…umm…'

'Do…you feel the same way?'

'Umm…' Yugi looked out to the rain 'I-I wouldn't know…I-I like you as a friend…and stuff…t-though I wouldn't know…' Yugi looked up at Yami and realised he was leaning closer. 'I-I just…umm…I…'

Yugi gave a small sigh before their lips met again in a passionate kiss. Yugi gave a small moan before he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and both the teens stumbled over in their make out. Both wrapped up with each other and not caring about the rain, or the fact that someone might see them being together. The only thing they focused on was each other in their embrace.

'Oh Yami…' Yugi moaned as Yami started to kiss down his neck.

* * *

'Hey Yami' Yami looked down at the small teen laying in his arms, Yugi stroking over his chest 'We were…disrespectful'.

'To who?' Yami asked.

Yugi pointed to over Yami's shoulder, making him look up and turn to the statue 'It's disrespectful…'

'Oh. Well' Yami turned to Yugi and kissed his forehead 'We'll do something in the morning. Clean up or something, hopefully that'll work'.

Yugi nodded and curled up in Yami's arms 'We…can do that again…right?'

'Sure' Yami agreed 'Did you like it then?'

Yugi nodded shyly with a small blush 'It was you…so yes…I liked it…I like everything about you' Yugi then gave a small yawn as he closed his eyes lightly 'I'm so sleepy…'

'Get some rest then' Yami stroked Yugi's hair to calm him down 'The rain probably won't stop until the night anyway. So get some rest'.

Yugi nodded and rested his head against Yami's chest before falling asleep peacefully. Yami watched Yugi for a while before looking out into the rain and watching it casually; he then turned back to Yugi and leaned closer to give him a small kiss on the cheek.

'Sleep well Yugi' Yami whispered as he played with Yugi's bangs.

*******************************End of chapter 12**************************

Me: 'Yes. Admittance. In the rain. Lovely'.

Diao: 'You soppy idiot'.

Me: 'At least I have tastes unlike someone I know'.

Diao: 'Hey, I have tastes'.

Me: 'No you don't'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	13. Back home

Me: 'All I ever wanted, was to write chapter thirteen'.

Diao: 'Why do you have to sing about it?'

Me: 'Because I can'.

Diao: 'Great'.

Chapter 13-Back home

When the rain had passed in the next morning both the teens decided the leave the shrine behind and carried on walking down the path, Yugi patted his clothes idly as he swung his and Yami's hand back and forth while they walked. Yami smiled as he watched the small teen groom himself.

'Excited about going home Yugi?' Yami asked.

Yugi giggled and nodded 'Yeah. I would like to take a bath, but I think it'll be okay'.

'I'm sure it will be'.

Yugi smiled and reached up to kiss Yami on the cheek, then carrying on walking down the path.

* * *

After a while, they came to the village Yugi lived in. A grin came across his face as he let go of Yami's hand and ran towards it. Yami quickly followed Yugi through the village, there was many villagers who stopped briefly in their work and watched the teens run through the village to get to Yugi's home.

It wasn't the best home in the village, it looked exactly like the others; worn down, small and built out of weak materials. But it was home nonetheless. Yugi ran to the door and threw it open, seeing the old dirty state of his home.

'Mum! Dad! I'm back!' Yugi called out as he ran around the house.

Yami soon caught up and looked around much more carefully, taking in its appearance and settling that this was going to be his home. Yugi opened the door to his parents' bedroom, but there was no one there. Yugi's face fell as he returned to Yami with a confused look.

'They're not here…' Yugi said quietly.

Yami sighed and shrugged his shoulders 'Maybe…they went out for a while…they could be coming back soon'.

Yugi smiled and nodded 'Yeah. They must've gone out'.

'Yugi?'

Both the teens turned around and saw an old woman standing at the door, she was very skinny and wrinkly due to not having enough food, but Yugi obviously knew her as he smiled and leapt at her with a tight hug.

'Nana-chan!' Yugi exclaimed as he hugged the frail woman tightly 'I'm back! I'm back!'

'I'm so glad you are' She said relieved as she hugged Yugi back 'I was so worried about you'.

'I had a great time though! I'll tell you it later' Yugi looked up at her 'Where's mum and dad?'

Her face fell then 'Oh darling…I'm so sorry…'

Yugi blinked wildly 'Why? Is it mum? She's…alright isn't she?'

She shook her head 'No…I'm afraid…your mother passed away…the illness got to her'.

Yugi's face paled as he shook his head 'No…'

'And your father…he died of a broken heart…he was going to buy you back…but he couldn't…'

Yugi's eyes filled with tears as he seemed to freeze for a few moments. Yami stepped closer bravely and put his hands on Yugi's shoulders.

'Yugi?'

With a loud wail Yugi began to cry, he buried his tear stained face in his hands as he sobbed loudly and heavily into them. Yami tried to pull Yugi close into a comforting hug, but Yugi broke from his grip before running out of the house crying. Yami sighed before following Yugi out of the house.

* * *

Yami soon found Yugi sitting on a large rock, crying into his arms and had curled himself up. Yami sat himself next to Yugi and patted his head.

'You alright?' Yami asked quietly.

'No…' Yugi whimpered as he cried some more.

'Please…don't be sad'.

'I-I have no one…h-how can I not be sad?'

'That's not true. You have me' Yami moved closer and slipped his arm around Yugi to pull himself closer 'I'll look after you, and I'll never leave you'.

Yugi lifted his face from his arms before resting his head against Yami's chest and sniffling some more 'Why…did the leave me in the first place?'

Yami sighed and shrugged his shoulders 'I don't know'.

'I-I was coming home…w-why couldn't they wait?'

'I don't think…it's something they could've tried to stop. It's one of those things; something we can't stop' Yami looked down at Yugi and wiped away his tears 'But, I don't think they would've wanted you to cry about it'.

Yugi sniffled and let Yami rub his cheeks 'I dunno…my dad always said…crying gets you out of a lot of situations' Yugi then chuckled lightly.

Yami chuckled as well 'Yes. But I don't think this is one of the situations where they wouldn't want you to. I think…they'd want you to be happy and live. Right?'

Yugi looked up at Yami and nodded 'I…just don't want to forget them…I don't want to live without them being there'.

'I know' Yami rested his head on Yugi's as he hugged him tightly 'It's going to be hard, but I promise you. I'll look after you. Forever'.

Yugi smiled slightly and hugged Yami back 'Thank you Yami…'

****************************End of chapter 13*****************************

Me: 'Yes. I think you could guess this was going to happen'.

Diao: 'Yeah. It's not good writing your notes in the author notes part'.

Me: 'I did? When?'

Diao: 'Somewhere'.

Me: 'Oh my god!'

Agil: 'Diao, don't lie to her'.

Diao: 'Couldn't help it'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'


	14. Renewed life

Diao: -.-

Me: 'Hehe. You know don't you'.

Diao: 'Considering I know you inside out, yes, yes I know everything about you'.

Me: 'Kyaa!'

Chapter 14-Renewed life

Yugi sat in front of the two homemade shrines he had built, they resembled his mother and his father, he put a small box in front of it and put Onigiri's* and small biscuits as an offering to his parents.

It had been a few years since they had got back to their home, though life had been hard for them they managed to pull through and survive as they had each other to lean on. They brought in little money and barely had enough to survive on, but Yugi didn't mind that, for him as long as he had Yami he would be fine.

Yugi jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, but he looked up and met with Yami's crimson eyes. He smiled and let his hand go up to stroke Yami's cheek.

'Hello Yami' Yugi greeted 'I was just thinking about finding you'.

Yami chuckled 'Well here I am' Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi lightly on the lips 'You feeling alright?'

Yugi blinked and nodded 'Just fine. Why do you ask?'

Yami nodded to the shrine, making Yugi look to it and giggle 'Just thought I'd feed the parents is all' Yugi stood up so Yami could hold him more comfortably and Yugi gave Yami a small kiss on the lips 'I'll feed you in a minute alright? Just let me wash up'.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi on the lips 'I didn't say I wanted something to eat. I just want you'.

Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck as he kissed Yugi's forehead 'A little early in the day for this isn't it?'

'I'm sure you can survive' Yami chuckled before resting his forehead against Yugi's 'Unless…you don't want to…'

Yugi shook his head 'I'd like to. Just saying'.

Yami smiled and caught Yugi's lips in another kiss before nuzzling his nose, Yugi giggled and nuzzled Yami's nose back.

'I love you Yami' Yugi said affectionately.

'I love you too' Yami replied as he picked Yugi up in his arms with a smile 'Want me to show you how much?'

Yugi giggled and nodded, letting Yami kiss Yugi's lips passionately as he carried Yugi through the house and immersed themselves within their passion.

* * *

Me: 'It's sad to end a story…but it's so much more fun to start new ones!'

Diao: 'That's why you finished this. So you can start your new story?'

Me: 'Diao, you always think I'm one dimensional'.

Diao: 'No I don't. I think you're nuts'.

Me: 'Yeah, well…I think you're gay!'

Diao: '…Probably because I am'.

Agil: 'Please, don't start arguing guys'.

Me: 'Okay. So, thanks to all my readers and reviewers who read this story, can't believe you did but hey, you're all good guys in the end'.

Diao: 'That…sounded weirder than normal'.

Me: 'I know, right?'

Agil: 'It was good. Don't worry Vann'.

Everyone: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'


End file.
